In The End
by Raven Moonshadow
Summary: 3 years after the second eve war the gundam guys are 19 and trying to live normal lives. But the threat of a new organization called BLOOD causes the gundam guys to ready for action but they have no gundams. How will they fight? Who are these other pilots
1. Irene's arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots but I do own the girls and any other original characters that you read of in this fic.  
  
Side note: Yes I know that I used these girls in another gundam fic but I'm also going to use them in this one but I have changed a few things about them. One thing I changed was their personalities so they fit better with the sign they are. Another thing I changed were some physical aspects on some girls. Okay? Now read on. This is kinda like a sequel to the movie endless waltz (I even have the cool narrator guy) but it takes place when the gundam guys are 19 so that means this all happens about 3 years later. Also I want to thank Lady Panther (who got kicked off fanfiction.net because she was wrongly accused of plagiarism) for helping me with ideas. Thanx Panther!  
  
Gundam Wing the Movie 2: In the End  
  
By: Raven Moonshadow  
  
Irene's Arrival:  
  
It is the year AC199 and the Earth and Space colonies are at total peace. This peace is led by the former queen, Relena Peacecraft. The first eve war and the Mariemaia incident dubbed the second eve war, are forgotten by most of the human race. Only those who fight against new wars and terrorist acts remember the wars and keep them in their hearts as a reminder of all the terrible misdeeds and lost lives. Those who fight are called Preventers. These Preventers, such as Wufei Chang and Sally Po, fight to protect the peace and put out 'fires' before they start. But trouble is brewing and soon the gundam pilots will be needed again to fight and without their gundams the future is not looking too good. New fighters will be needed to help the gundams. And so our story begins…  
  
Preventers base #1-5734000; area 1-2 ; country: China  
  
"Wufei, there is an unauthorized object falling toward the 4-1 area." Sally Po said as she watched a blinking red dot move on her monitor. Wufei Chang, who had been going over old files looked up at Sally in surprise. His dark eyes blinked in surprise.  
  
"An unauthorized object?"  
  
"Yes but to be more to the point it is a space shuttle hurling itself toward the 4-1 area." Sally said flipping one of blonde twists over her shoulder. She turned her chair to another panel and pressed a few buttons. With her fingers flying, the screen enlarged and showed a shuttle, engulfed in flames, falling towards the area. "This is not good. We should find out if that was a manned shuttle with passengers."  
  
Wufei swiveled his chair side ways and pressed a few keys. A screen popped up but it was all fuzzy and static to the point where you couldn't see anything. If the visuals didn't work then he would have to use the intercom. Wufei pressed the button to the intercom and leaned over to the speakerphone.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Wufei said speaking into the microphone. He paused and waited. No answer came from the other line. He tried again and still he received no reply from the shuttle. He turned to Sally.  
  
"Do you think they could have already ejected from the shuttle?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know but I think you should go over to the 1-4 area and check it out. My calculations say it is going to land at the old Asian elephant reserve by Beijing. I am going to stay here and go over a few more files. See what I find out about the shuttled and where its destination was." Sally said before turning back to her monitor. More button clicking was heard and the Chinese man knew that there was no arguing now.  
  
Wufei sighed and propelled himself out of his chair and toward the door. He grabbed his jacket and was gone.  
  
********  
  
Flames engulfed everything and she had no way of getting out. If she didn't find a way out soon the toxic smoke that was floating around would kill her before the fire or the shuttle crash could. Her blue hair was disheveled and hanging in her face, getting in her way. The woman held a cloth over her mouth and nose as she pounded against the doors with one fist. They wouldn't budge and every time that she hit them her hand would be scorched because of the shuttles extreme heat. The temperature was rising. There wasn't much time left.  
  
She coughed a few times and again tried the door. Her fist didn't seem to be working so she leaned back. With one powerful kick the door flew off its hinges and revealed the sky and forest. She timidly approached the open doorway. She gasped in fresh air and looked down.  
  
Bad Idea. As far as she could tell she was so close to the ground that it wouldn't even be worth it to have opened the door. The blue haired young woman should have been happy with fresh air. Now she wanted to live. It seemed like she was asking a lot of help today. She closed her eyes. I need to think of something and fast or I'm going to die.  
  
**********  
  
A loud explosion rumbled the land and from the distance Wufei was he could see the smoke rising from the crash site. Some pieces from the crash strayed his way forcing him to swerve a few times and test the Preventers jeeps limits. Still he sped down the dirt road toward the shuttle that had, just moments ago, crashed at the old Asian elephant reserve.  
  
He arrived at the crash site to find pieces of the shuttle scattered about, flames erupting from some of the pieces, and a huge dent in the ground where it landed. If anything or anyone had been in there they definitely didn't survive the crash. Wufei hopped out of the jeep and walked through the rubble of the shuttle, searching for any sign of life. There is no point to this search. If there was someone alive they are dead now. He walked among the wreckage, which was spread across 2 miles of land, when he came upon a puddle of red liquid. Strange. He bent down to inspect the puddle only to find that a trail of the red liquid went toward the woods.  
  
"Blood? How did this get here. If there was anyone on that shuttle they wouldn't have left a trail of blood leading toward the woods…unless…" Wufei trailed off and looked back towards the woods as a low, almost inaudible, rustling came from the bushes. He sprinted up and plowed his way through the bushes only to find another puddle of blood and a few foot prints leading away from the spot. The foot prints, although, seemed to disappear after a few steps.  
  
Wufei searched for about an hour and still found no sign to the person who had left the blood and foot prints. Finally he gave up with no hope of finding anyone. He past by a large tree, the pair of eyes hidden among the leaves unnoticed, and headed out of the woods toward the parked jeep. A pair of pain filled honey-brown eyes watched him go from under her dark blue bangs that had blood clinging to some strands. She wanted to go back with the guy to heal her wounds and she could sense that his intentions were good, but she would endanger her mission here on Earth. She couldn't do that. The young women looked down at the various wounds that littered her body. She wouldn't be able to change in this shape. She huffed. I shouldn't be able to breath or be alive let alone move or change. I guess that I'm going to have to stay here until I can heal enough to get away. My mission has yet again been delayed. First I had to get into the space port while like 50 soldiers from BLOOD chased me, then the engine in the shuttle wouldn't start, the pilots that I thought were gone snuck up on me and tried to knock me out and then I had to resort to violence with them when they wouldn't stop hitting me, then I was floating through space when more soldiers came in mobile suits and started shooting at me when I neared Earth. This thus led to me to hurling through the air in a burning shuttle and then crashing to the ground. What the hell? Why the hell didn't I DIE!  
  
The rumble of the jeeps engine filled her ears and lifting her head, she watched the Chinese man leave, but only after he cast one more glance back at the area. She sighed and jumped down from the tree, wincing in pain as her feet touched the ground.  
  
I am having such a bad day…  
  
**********  
  
When Wufei arrived back at the base Sally had gathered some useful information herself. She told him that the shuttle was manned by an unknown person who had taken the ship after the person had ran away from soldiers of and unknown source, knocked out the pilots, thrown them off the shuttle, and taken off. Then Wufei told her how he had found blood leading away from the crash site. Sally looked at Wufei in astonishment.  
  
"No one could survive that crash, so how could you have found a trail of blood leading away? I think we should keep an eye on that area Wufei. Wufei, would you mind setting up some cameras around the site so we can monitor it?" Sally said to Wufei. He sighed and shook his head yes. "Good. I'll go get permission from Une to see if we can monitor the site. Then I'll get you some cameras to set up."  
  
"Fine women, just hurry up."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Nuren[1]."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Wufei sighed in defeat. "Gone."  
  
************  
  
Irene lay on a flat rock by the small lake she had found after wondering through the woods for an hour. The crickets chirped and animals came to the lake for a drink. She had found that the stream that flowed into the lake was pure water, something she could use when thirsty. It was also something rare at this period in time so she would have to make note of it.  
  
Her clothes were in rags and she had wrapped some clothe around the deeper more serious wounds. Now she lay staring at the stars, the burn marks almost fully healed. She held her hand up to look at the palm. Yep burn marks almost fully healed. Good thing that I'm not a normal girl or I would have been dead already.  
  
Irene shifted and ran a hand through her long dark blue hair that used to be splattered with blood. She had cleaned her hair in the lake to get the blood out of it. Her honey-brown eyes shifted back toward the lake. The surface reflected the stars, the moon, and the little lightning bugs that buzzed around everywhere. She sighed. This would be so romantic if I had a guy here to hold me. Irene blinked. She shook her head. Mentally thwaping herself. I cant think of that right now. I'm a mission. Now I know why Kamori kept saying I was a hopeless romantic.  
  
Irene crawled over to the edge of the rock and looked into the water. She missed her friends but they had been sent on different missions. She was sure, though, that as soon as she was healed and finished her mission she would meet them again.  
  
Irene was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the Chinese man from earlier walk into the clearing carrying a bag full of cameras and electrical equipment. He obviously didn't see her either because he just began looking for a good spot to set up the camera, but as soon as the sound of the zipper opening reached her ears her head snapped up and a loud gasp escaped her lips. This sound caused him to look right in the direction that she was laying and when his eyes didn't leave the place she was laying she assumed that he had seen her. Still, startled by his presence Irene tumbled into the lake with a squeak.  
  
Wufei stood there staring at the flat rock where a figure had been laying, shock evident across his face. This must be the person that he had been looking for before. The one that had lost all that blood was here, lying by the lake. The person, obviously startled by him, tumbled forward into the lake. Wufei didn't know if he should go and help the person or stay back. He decided against the latter. No I have to retrieve this person and bring him back to the base. He ran toward the edge of the lake only to find the person surfacing on the other side.  
  
Irene surfaced on the other side of the lake after swimming over. She coughed up some water. Great now I'm deranged and wet along with hungry, injured, and surprised. My day just keeps getting better. She looked over at the side where she had fallen in. The Chinese man stood there looking at her. Her eyes widened slightly. She had to get out of there. She scrambled out of the lake and into the woods. Irene could hear the foot falls behind her. She jumped up into a tree and hid herself among the foliage. The guy ran right past her and she sighed with relief.  
  
Great I lost the person again. I still cant tell if it was a female or a man. I know it had long hair but so does some other men I know so it is possible that it is a man even though the long hair. I really didn't get a good look at the figure it was pretty shadowed. I guess I wont know until I catch that person. Wufei thought. He circled around and finished setting up the cameras before leaving. He grabbed the now empty bag and mumbled some choice Chinese words under his breath. He was in a foul mood. That was twice that this person had gotten away from him.  
  
~Owari  
  
[1] I was told that this is the Chinese word for woman. Please tell me because I want to use the proper Chinese terms seeing as Wufei is Chinese not Japanese and shouldn't be using the term onna if he's Chinese. Onna is a Japanese term. Nuren is Chinese. Wufei is Chinese. Get it?  
  
Raven: I know still sucks but I revised it slightly. Added stuff here and there, but I have a bad case of writers block. Sorry. I'll do the best I can. 


	2. Alliance Ball and Wedding Plans?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Only those that I made up. So don't sue me.  
  
~Raven Moonshadow  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: In The End  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Alliance Ball and Wedding Plans:  
  
Space and Earth are at peace. The space-earth treaty has been formed and all weapons have been thrown aside. Every year, rich delegates like Relena Peacecraft, hold a Ball to signify the 3 year treaty. These rich delegates invite Ambassadors, Dukes, Duchesses, and other rich owners to this Ball. Quatre Raberba Winner is one such person who gets invited to this Ball. He is the heir to the Winner fortune and has certain duties that he must fulfill even if it means he had to sacrifice his own needs. BLOOD spies, though, have decided to check out this Alliance Ball to see what they must beat. Only those who still fight can destroy the BLOOD organization…  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner ran a hand through his blond hair with a sigh. He shifted the stack of papers and documents. Lately he had been getting a lot of work, especially since his 19th birthday was coming up in a week. His nineteenth birthday signaled his approach into manhood. It also gave him ownership of the company and many of the estates. A knock sounded from the door. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Come in." Quatre called over his shoulder, his eyes still fixated on the paper in front of him. Rashid stepped into his room and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Master Quatre, you have been invited to a ball at the Sanq Kingdom. They will be celebrating the 3 year peace treaty between all the colonies and earth and… they are also celebrating your birthday." Rashid said. Quatre blinked. There was something that Rashid was not telling him. He could always tell when something was wrong or someone was lying.  
  
"Rashid, what aren't you telling me?" Quatre asked. He watched as Rashid blinked and shifted uncomfortably. Quatre noticed this and glared. "What is _it_ Rashid?"  
  
"Master Quatre… your father left in his will that you must be married…by your next birthday."  
  
"What?!" Quatre shouted, causing Rashid to wince. "Bu…but my birthday is next week!"  
  
"I am very sorry Master Quatre but, your father wished it. If you are not married you will be disinherited of your fortune." Rashid said and then calmly tried to walk out of the room before and enraged yell sent him running down the hall. Never before had the large man run faster. He was afraid of 'Master' Quatre's wrath.  
  
Quatre sat in the chair, his hands clutched in fists and his face red with anger. 'Count to ten…' Quatre closed his eyes. '1…2…' Someone knocked on the door. '3,5,7,9,10 god damnit!' Quatre glared angrily at the door. The knock came again but harder. Quatre kept glaring steadily at the door.  
  
"Master Quatre? May I come in?" Abdul said from the other side of the door. Quatre's glare softened.  
  
"Yes you may come in Abdul." Quatre said. Abdul hesitantly opened the door and looked at Quatre. "What is it?"  
  
"I am here to tell you that the Ball starts in 5 hours and that you are to wear a suit because it is very formal. I also heard you will be picking you bride their so you'll want to look sharp." Abdul said. Quatre clenched his teeth at the part about picking a bride. He somehow managed to smile through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes Abdul I will make sure to be ready in 5 hours. Thank to for informing me." Quatre said. Abdul, sensing Quatre's change in tone, left the room and closed the door. Right about now Quatre wanted to break or kill something.  
  
***********  
  
"Mission accepted, mate. I will go an' don my previous title as th' ambassador of Australia." She said to herself as she read her mission, her Australian accent ever present. She was to go to the Sang Kingdom as the ambassador of Australia, meet and get friendly with the two BLOOD operatives that would be attending as the ambassadors of Greece and France, keep them from blowing up or destroying anything, and to 'please' wear a dress that wasn't too revealing. Melody laughed, her cerulean blue eyes glittering happily. "Oye, th' doctors kno' me all too well."  
  
Melody flipped some of her orange hair out of the way. Now all she had to do was pick out a dress.  
  
"Now…wha' kind a dress do I wan' a wear?" Melody said. She walked out of the room and into the bedroom. She threw open her closet door. "Maybe, somethin' red an' flashy." She thought back to what the doctors had said. Don't wear anything _too_ revealing. She could still wear something revealing. The question still made her laugh. "Don' wear somethin' too revealin', eh? Th' doctor's probably wan' me to keep th' guys 'n their pants." Melody said laughing.  
  
********  
  
5 hours later…  
  
Quatre reached up and tugged at his tie for the seventh time only to have his hand slapped away by Abdul. Quatre glared. He still had yet to speak.  
  
"Master Quatre, please don't do that with your tie. You might choke yourself." Abdul said trying to make the last part a joke. Quatre just kept glaring. He wasn't in one of his most friendly moods. As soon as they got their Quatre was going go find a corner to sulk. If any girls came up to him he was going to tell them to go away…politely that is.  
  
The black limo they were in slowed to a stop and someone, Quatre didn't know who, opened the door. He stepped out and was blinded by the flashing of cameras. 'Damn reporters. Now the whole world can know that I'm getting married.' Quatre put on the best smile he could muster up and waved at the crowd of reporters as he walked toward the large doors of the mansion.  
  
Inside the mansion the halls and ball room were littered with streamers, balloons, flowers, fine paintings, and beautiful vases. Quatre walked into the ball room and as he planned found a comfortable corner to drink his punch in. Various girls his age that were probably the daughters of some of the older ambassadors came up and asked him to dance with them but he declined everyone. His eyes scanned the room. Dukes and Duchesses were chatting happily with other rich couples or ambassadors. There weren't many young ambassadors there.  
  
That is except Relena who was the 'Queen of the world' and acted like it and two other female ambassadors. One from France and the other from Greece. The ambassador of France had long black hair that looked like silk and bangs that were parted down the middle to show her deep purple eyes. She kept passing seductive glances at him. The girl from Greece which he believed was around the age of 20 had short blonde hair, spiky bangs, and hazel eyes. She would also look over at him once in a while.  
  
Quatre took another drink of his punch and looked at the expensive watch on his wrist; 10:00. The party ended at 12. All he had to do now was last for the next 2 hours and then he would be home free.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the large doors creaking open and someone coming into the room. 'Wow this person is pretty late. Maybe they didn't want to come just like me.' Quatre mused to himself. Just then the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in a red dress appeared. She was about his age with shoulder length orange hair that flipped up, cerulean blue eyes, tanned skin, and a red sleeveless dress that had a single slit up the side that stopped at about 4 inches above her knee. She looked over at him a smiled.  
  
Melody walked in the door and she could already feel everyone's gazes on her. She was late by 2 hours because the stupid airport security had found it necessary to go through her bag, then they found the gun she had in their and had spent an hour explaining to them that she was the ambassador of Australia and needed to protect herself.  
  
She walked threw the crowd, her red form hugging dress moving with her as she walked, until she saw a blonde man about her age standing in a corner looking at her while drooling. She smiled and began walking toward him till she was standing right in front of him. 'Th' doctors neve' said I couldn't mingle wit' th' men.' Melody smiled again, this time more to herself then to him. She reached forward and wiped the drool that was coming from the side of his mouth away.  
  
Quatre blushed. He hadn't even noticed that he was drooling. Heck, he hadn't even noticed that she was so close. Quatre looked into the girls cerulean blue eyes and found that they sparkled with a hidden purpose. 'oh no…'.  
  
"G' evenin' sir but I couldn't help but notice tha' you were starin' a' me." The girl said with an Australian accent. He wondered if she was a daughter of the Ambassador of Australia…but then where was the Ambassador himself? He snapped out of his thoughts and put his uncaring face back on. Melody noticed his change in personality.  
  
"I was staring at you because you happen to be 2 hours late." He said trying to sound as though he didn't care.  
  
"Then why were you droolin'?" She asked, her eyes clearly showing that she was laughing. Quatre stopped dead where he was. 'How am I going to explain that to her?'  
  
Melody giggled. 'He doesn't hav' anythin' to answer tha' one.'  
  
"Here… if you will dance wit' me once I'll forget tha' you were droolin' over me. Okay mate?" Melody said. Quatre not knowing what to say nodded his head slowly. She gave him a heart stopping smile and pulled him toward the dance floor.  
  
For the next hour Melody and Quatre hung out together still not knowing each others names but that didn't stop them from talking. Quatre had found this woman quite interesting. She seemed to have an answer for everything. Meanwhile Melody was having the most fun she had ever had on a mission before. 'Maybe if th' doctors will let me, I can go out wit' him fo' a small period of time.'  
  
The Maguanacs, who were hidden from Quatre's view had noticed that Quatre had only hung out with this one girl after all the other girls had practically thrown themselves at him. Quatre had only talked to this girl and danced with her. They were laughing and having fun so this gave the Maguanacs the idea that they should have these two get married. It was in Master Quatre's fathers will that he be married by next week and Quatre might as well like who he was marrying. Abdul grinned.  
  
"This is the perfect choice for Master Quatre. One, she's beautiful and two, she and Master Quatre are having fun. All we have to do is find out who she is." Abdul said. Rashid nodded and walked over to the Ambassador L1 and his wife. They looked up at him.  
  
"Excuse me Sir…Madam… but I was wondering… who is that charming girl that Quatre Winner is dancing with?"  
  
The couple looked over at the dance floor where Quatre and Melody were dancing and smiled.  
  
"I believe that is the Ambassador of Australia that he is dancing with." The Ambassador of L1 said.  
  
"They would make such a lovely couple." His wife interjected.  
  
"Thank you very much. I hope the rest of you night goes by nicely." Rashid said before walking back over to Abdul.  
  
"So who is she?"  
  
"She is the Ambassador of Australia."  
  
"Australia? You mean that she is the actual Ambassador and not his daughter?"  
  
"As far as I can tell she is the Ambassador of Australia." Rashid said looking back over at the couple. He watched as the orange haired woman leaned over and whispered something into Quatre's ear that made him blush. Rashid nodded at Abdul who began making his way toward the stage. Abdul whispered something into one of the musicians ears and the musician nodded and handed the microphone over to Abdul. He cleared his voice to get everyone's attention, including Quatre's and Melody's.  
  
"What the hell are they doing now?" Quatre said under his breath. Melody looked at them and then at him.  
  
"Do you know who those guys are, mate?" Melody asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"They are 'friends' of mine." Quatre said glaring at the stage.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention for just one moment?" Abdul said standing up on stage waiting for everyone to quiet down. "I am here to announce a special event. The marriage of Quatre Winner and the Ambassador of Australia."  
  
Out in the crowd two 19 year olds went pale.  
  
"Wha'! Who th' hell am I bein' married to?!" Melody yelled. Quatre stared at her.  
  
"You're the Ambassador of Australia?" Quatre asked. Melody looked at him.  
  
"Of course I am! Who th' hell is Quatre Winner?"  
  
"Me." Quatre said. Melody went quiet and stared at him in shock.  
  
"Your Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to th' Winner fortune?" Melody asked. Quatre nodded. "And I'm bein' married to you why?"  
  
"I don't know. I might be because it is in my fathers will that I be married by my next birthday which is next week and I'm supposed to be here to pick a bride. Or it might be because of the fact that you're the only women that I have talked to or danced with all night after refusing all the other girls." Quatre said as Melody stared at him.  
  
"So I hav' to marry you?" Quatre nodded. Melody sighed. All around them people were clapping and saying their congratulations. "Ok but I'm not goin' to like it…at first at least." She said with a mischievous look before pulling away from Quatre with smile. She tapped his nose a few times with a smirk and then was gone, leaving the confused blonde standing in the crowd.  
  
Melody walked past the Ambassador's of France and Greece, who were glaring at her. The orange haired girl didn't even look at them as she passed, she headed strait toward the punch table.  
  
"Damn, and I though that he was really cute." Meredith, the Ambassador of Greece, said.  
  
"Too bad Mer, another fish gets away." Evangeline, the Ambassador of France, said laughing. Meredith glared at Evangeline.  
  
"Shut up and stop making references to the water, Eva. I am not that big of a water lover."  
  
"Sure you aren't. Anyway we are here on a mission to get information. This might be useful." Evangeline said, rolling her eyes. Meredith shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
~Owari  
  
Raven: Again I have revised something slightly. There were a lot of mistakes and there probably still are tons but I got rid I some and also added some stuff. Hope you like it and continue reviewing. The more you review the more chapters you'll get. 


	3. Tricked

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots (wails). But I do own the girls and any new people in this.  
  
In The End:  
  
By: Raven Moonshadow  
  
Good bye  
  
Nice to know you  
  
Good bye  
  
Nice to know you  
  
Good bye  
  
Nice to know you  
  
To know you…  
  
Incubus, Nice to know you  
  
Duo Maxwell peered around the corner curiously. He was in the China Town of New York City checking out all the 'wonders' of Chinese people. Although he didn't want to come there in the first place he had been a bad 'Maxwell' as Wufei had called him. Great now Wufei was referring to him like a dog.  
  
Duo hadn't even meant to bump into it but things happen. And you do one thing wrong such as breaking a priceless Chinese vase that Wufei happened to own and you find yourself being threatened to either get a new one or die.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Duo dashed around the corner with an angry Wufei wielding a katana right behind him.  
  
"Dishonorable Maxwell! Come back here!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"No Wufei, because your chasing me with a sharp object that could harm me." Duo yelled back.  
  
"I would not be chasing you if you were not running."  
  
"But if I stop running you are going to hurt me."  
  
"Who said I was going to hurt you."  
  
"Um… the katana in your hand that you are waving around."  
  
"I grabbed this katana because it was just something that I naturally do when chasing you."  
  
"Hey! You didn't always chase me with your katana." Duo said looking behind him. Wufei smirked. "Why are you smirking?!"  
  
"Watch out."  
  
"Wha…"  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Duo crashed to the ground after hitting the solid white wall in front of him. If he had been looking in the right direction he would have noticed if he turned the next corner it would have led him outside.  
  
Wufei stood above him with a smug smirk. He pointed the katana at Duo neck and pinned Duo with an icy glare.  
  
"Now you listen Maxwell and you listen good. You are going to go home to the dishonorable place you call New York and you are going to find me a new vase to replace the one you broke. Do I make myself clear?" Wufei said. Duo nodded his head vigorously. Wufei pointed to the door. "Now go before I change my mind and kill you."  
  
Duo dashed out the door with such speed it would have made a cheetah dizzy.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Duo lowered his head.  
  
"Why do Chinese people have to be so very pissy. Its not like I tried to blow up the world or something, although Wufei acted like I did." Duo began mumbling choice words under his breath about Wufei being a total Nazi.  
  
He saw a shop that sold Chinese vases and ran over. Inside a small Chinese woman greeted him in Chinese clothing.  
  
"May I help you sir?" She said. You could tell that those were most likely the only words she knew how to say.  
  
"No I'm just looking around." Duo said passing her by to look at the shelves of Chinese antique vases. He selected a vase that looked slightly like the one he broke and brought it to the cash register.  
  
"How much is this?" Duo asked. The Chinese woman gave it one look and smiled.  
  
"You have very good taste this is one of our finest. It would be about 3,000 credits." She said. Duo blinked.  
  
"Wow that much. I'll take it." Duo said taking out the money he 'earned'.  
  
"Okay. Come again." She said. Duo grabbed the vase and walked out of the store. "Thank you Quatre for the wonderful money you 'gave' me. Hehehe." Duo swung the bag around a few times. Since his shopping for Wufei was over he could now shop for himself. He turned to a shop with ancient Chinese weapons in it with a grin.  
  
Upon entering he was assaulted with a room full of all kinds of weapons, including scythes. Duo went directly to the shelves with scythes. One caught his attention. It had a long black handle made of marble and the blade had sapphire's and amethysts decorating the base of it. It looked like something the god of death would use and as he reached out to grab it another hand came out of no where and grabbed it before him.  
  
He looked over. A woman about the same age as him with long curly black hair and silvery light blue eyes was standing next to him looking at the scythe he wanted.  
  
"Hey I was going to get that." Duo wined. The girl looked over at him.  
  
"Nope. I'm getting this." She said glaring at Duo.  
  
"No I am."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No I am."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Fine you can get it but I get a date from you." He pulled out a business card.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled. Duo smiled "Okay I hope to see you again." He said, handing the business card to her. He walked away with his vase leaving the girl standing there holding the scythe and card. She stared at him for awhile before realizing what he said.  
  
"Hey get back here!" She yelled turning around but he had already left. She fumed for ten minutes before someone came up behind her.  
  
"Max, what is wrong? Your causing a scene." A short haired red headed girl asked.  
  
"Kamori this guy just started arguing with me about this scythe and all of a sudden he tricked me into going on a date with him."  
  
"Wow, pretty tricky is he? Is he at least cute, handsome, sexy, all of they above?" Kamori asked pushing some of her red hair out of her right eye.  
  
"Well I guess he was kinda cute but still he tricked me!" She looked down at the card in her hand. Across the top in silver letters was Duo Maxwell, God of Death. Then his cell phone number, fax, screen name, and shop address. Maxine huffed. "God of Death my ass. This Duo Maxwell is a dead God of Death now."  
  
"Oh you'll get over it. Let's go to the next store." Kamori said rolling her eyes before dragging Max along.  
  
~Owari  
  
Raven: Sorry the chapter was short but my friend just wanted me to put something up and quick. This is what she gets. Hope you liked it no matter how short it was. I will get the next chapter up soon. Ja ne. It is revised! 


	4. Storm Brewing; Battles Ahead

Disclaimer- don't own them just the new pilots and the BLOOD organization.

In The End

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 4

New mobile suits were made in secret by scientists in the BLOOD organization. They were called Capricorns, a very improved version of the land and air models. They also had an aquatic mode. Equipped with any kind of weapon(s) that the pilot wants, this mobile suit is customized to handle any weapon. That is what makes it so dangerous to the people who fight BLOOD™

"I am goin' to miss this apartment a lot."

"Then don't leave Melody."

"Stop whining Kamori. I have to. I'm gettin' married to Quatre and he has asked me to move in with him seein' as I'm goin' to end up there anyway."

"But I'm going to be all alone in this huge apartment." Kamori pouted while crossing her slim yet muscular arms over her ample chest. "Its not fair to me." And it was true. Their whole apartment was the last floor of the building and truly very large. The elevator led right up to their doorway. Everything was large and it was practically the size of the first floor of a large house. They had everything that they might need right down to a laundry room, library/study, a large spacious kitchen that they were currently occupying, large shared bedroom, living room, bathroom and the likes.  But there was a little extra that was added in by Kamori herself. The hayloft type indoor balcony in the living room that led right to an outside balcony with a fire escape had been built specially for Kamori's purposes; and her animals purposes. Her light green eyes got large and watery.

"Oh don' you dare try t' change my mind with 'the eyes'. I am goin' to live with Quatre. Maybe one of the others will move in with you and share all this space. Either that or you can go out and get more pets." Melody said tying her shoulder length orange hair up into a pony tail as she leaned over the stove. "And you have to remember that we will always see each othe' once in a while. We are fighting against the BLOOD organization together. Then there is also the fact tha' we are best friends." Melody said waving the spatula at Kamori.

"But Meeelllooodddyyyyy…" Kamori whined. Melody's cerulean blue eyes hardened into a glare. 

"NO. Now stop whinin' and concentrate on that food before it burns. I'm not giving you cooking lessons to hear the food sizzle to a crisp." Melody said flipping the meat for the burger. Kamori made a face and continued to pout.

"I'm not bad at cooking." Kamori mumbled. Melody stirred the stew.

"Yes you are. You could burn water withou' trying. Now roll up your sleeves before you get anythin' on them or they get in the way." She continued to stir the stew and flip the burgers. Kamori glared at her friend before rolling her black pull over sleeves up. She was clad in cut off short shorts, a dark purple tank top, black army boots, and of course her black pull over that had 'Gundam Nightmare' running down the sleeves and Nightmares Angel printed on the back with a dark purple heart that was ripped with black metallic wings. The door bell buzzed over the intercom.

"I'll get it. You continue t' cook this and please, please don't feed Nightstalker any of th' food." Melody said slipping her apron with little fishes on it over her head and off of her red pull over with Gundam Oceansiren running down the sides like Kamori's but on the back it had Siren of the Sea with a teardrop with fish-like wings crossed in front of it. She smoothed out her plaid red skirt as she got to the door. Kamori looked down at the black Siberian tiger that was laying on the kitchen door before flipping him a burger patty.

"Here you go Nightstalker." Kamori winked at the tiger before cringing as Melody's angry voice floated into the kitchen.

"Kamori! Wha' did I just tell you?!"

"Hehehe." Kamori sweatdropped and she scratched the back of her head nervously.

 *********

Melody opened the door to come face to face with Quatre and a tall green eyed brunette.

"Hi Quatre! Welcome, why don' you come in. Sit on the couch or hav' a snack. I'm almost done here." 

"Okay." He and the brunette walked into the living room. "This is my friend Trowa. I brought him along because he just happen to be stopping by and I wanted to spend time with him but I also wanted to see you so I kinda brought him with me. Hope that's ok."

"Oh its fine." 

"Smells nice in here. What are you doing?"

"I'm givin' cookin' lessons to my roommate so she won' starve t' death if I'm no' here."

"Oh?"

Melody giggled and showed them to the couch.

In the kitchen Kamori peeked out and looked at Quatre. _He looks like a wuss. He will never be able to fill her needs besides that fact that he's rich. He can't protect her and even worse he could be a total snob!  She gave him a disapproving look while he was busy talking casually to Melody and puffed up her cheeks angrily, fixing him with a glare. She bent down in front of Nightstalker, took his head in her hands, pressed her forehead against his furry one and shook it a few times._

"See blonde out there?"

//yes//

"He is trying to take Melody away from us."

//oh really?//

"Yes and we can't let that happen. So I want you to sick 'em." Kamori said pointing to the living room.

//alright// Nightstalker dashing from the kitchen and ran into the living room. He pounced on the unsuspecting blond. Quatre let out a yelp of surprise as he tumbled off the couch and onto the floor with the not even full grown black Siberian tiger. //yummy… blond always tasted the best or was that wuss? Doesn't matter now// Nightstalker ripped at the sleeve of Quatre's shirt and with jerking motions of his furry black head the sound of ripping cloth floated into Kamori's ears causing her to giggle furiously. She began to hum as she cooked the food.

Melody's tan face turned several shades of red and two shades of purple and she clenched her teeth. Glaring down at the large animal that currently had Quatre pinned to the floor she turned around to kitchen and willed the door to burst into flames. And that was exactly what happened, weather it was accidental or on purpose, the door burst into flames and Kamori came running out with her hands thrown above her head yelling. The red head took a flying leap and landed as a huddling ball in Trowa's lap on the couch, mumbling incoherently. The brunette took on a look of mild surprise as he was rammed slightly into the back of the soft black couch. 

The Australian girl stared wide eyed at the 'door', wondering if that had been her fault. Sure she had been known to sometimes have power surges, but never before had a door burst into flames. Suddenly the silhouette of a woman could be seen through the flames in the doorway. The shadow figure moved closer and the flames died down. She walked through, revealing long pale blond hair down to waist with parted bangs, golden yellow eyes, and strange enough, an upside down crescent moon that looked like it had been scared into her head just below her hairline. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes because her eyes had the same quality as Heero's, emotionless and trained to be strong; a soldier's eyes.

Her knee high healed boots clicked with each step she took on the floor as she approached them. She was wearing a short black dress that was down to the thighs, the mentioned black knee high healed boots, and a long British looking red coat that went down to a little past her knee.

"Morgaine?" Melody asked staring at the 19 year old woman in shock. The Australian girl blinked a few times. The blond woman turned to Melody at the sound of her name and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard someone say that you were moving into some rich guys house and marrying him. I thought I'd come and change your mind."

"Why does everyone wan' t' change my mind, I am goin' wit' Quatre." Melody threw her hands into the air. She turned toward the coach, away from Morgaine, and looked at the huddling mass in Trowa's lap. "Kamori, get outa Trowa's lap."

Kamori's head popped out of the brunette's lap. Blink. "Huh?" The Irish girl's eyes went from the Australian to the British young woman. "Morgaine?" Morgaine rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, now get outa Trowa's lap." Melody said with her hands on her hips. Kamori shook her head no. Melody looked wide eyed at Kamori. "An' why not?"

"It's comfy. Don't want to get off." Melody glared. She brought an image of herself strangling the red head in her mind and sent it to Kamori. The red head's eyes widened and she hopped off of Trowa. "Never mind I'm off and ready to work." Kamori said flexing her arms and marching off to the kitchen, swinging a frying pan that appeared out of no where.

"Good girl." Melody smiled. Morgaine rolled her eyes again.

"When are you leaving, Mel?" Morgaine asked.

"Tonight or earlier, if Quatre wan's."

"What about what you want?"

"I don't care, there's not much t' move and I think Kamori has gotten the hang of cookin' her own food and not burnin' it."

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Good for you, now continue Melody."

"Thank's Morgaine. As I was saying I'm pretty much done here. If Quatre wan's t' bring me earlier than that's ok wit' me."

"I think I should just bring Kamori with me anyway. You don't want to come bock to your old apartment and find it burnt down?"

"No one has any faith in me." Kamori said from the kitchen.

"It's not that we don't have faith in you, it's just that we don't trust you in a kitchen."

"Oh thanks that makes me feel_ so much better."_

"Shut up Kamori. We'll go to the big mansion in England and you can bring Nightstalker and other animals with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Now that that's all settled can I go with Quatre?" Melody asked

"Yes." Morgaine said.

"NO." Kamori said. They looked at each other. 

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." Kamori crossed her arms and stamped her foot. Morgaine nodded at Melody and Melody created and sent Kamori a picture of Morgaine burning her alive. Kamori gulped.

"Fine. You can go…leave me alone…I'll die by myself…with no friends." Kamori gave Melody the large water, sad 'look'.

"Kamori have you forgotten that your coming home with me now?"

"Oh yeah! But still, I'll never see Melody again because she'll be too busy…"

"Kamori don't you even say that! Or I really will strangle you!" Melody said glaring, the picture of the Australian strangling her popping into her head again. Morgaine snickered. Kamori turned to the wall away from them and glared at it.

"Everyone is so mean to me."

"Kamori we have to go now. Get you animals and say good bye to everyone." Morgaine said. Kamori pouted but left with Nightstalker to get any other animals she wanted to bring. She climbed up the ladder that led to her personal space and disappeared from sight. Morgaine nodded to Melody.

"Have fun at Quatre's. Don't tire him out too much." Color flooded Melody's cheek's.

"Everyone just shut up with that kind of talk!" Morgaine snickered again.

********

Kamori stroked the falcons breast lovingly. 

"I want you to watch Melody for me and if anything happens come tell me. Alright, Flash."

//Yes of course. I will alert you of any and all danger to miss Melody//

"Good boy. If you do a good job, Silver will be waiting with me at the mansion. You and her can go out and 'fly'." The falcon bobbed its head and made a small sound of happiness. The red head smiled and walked onto the balcony. She lifted her arm with the perched Flash and held it to the sky. The falcon took off with a swift flap and a small cry. The Irish girl waved good-bye and then sent out a silent cry. No more than five minute's later did a large red tailed hawk swoop down with it's large wing span and perch on the railing, folding its wings to fit.

//You called, hatchling?// A female voice echoed in Kamori's head.

"Yes I did. I was wondering it you or one of the others could watch this apartment for me while I'm gone. I don't want anyone coming in and taking anything. My friend and I have many things that cant go into the hands of my enemies."

//Where do you go, Redfeathers?//

"To Morgaine's nest."

//I will come with you and your brother and sister hatchlings will stay and guard your high nest.//

"Why do you want to come with me, Sky?" A chuckle came inside her head and a pair of  old and wise eyes looked happily at her.

//Because I have been with you since you were a small hatchling, barely able to fly or was that walk for you human fledglings? But anyway, I took you in when your parents left you alone at your nest. You became my little hatchling and I am always, till the day I can no longer fly, going protect you and be by you. Why else?// The large red tailed hawk tilted her head to the side. Kamori sighed.

"Yeah I remember. You became my mother and always fed me when I couldn't get food on my own. You protected me when those nice men who took me in weren't there."

//Yes. Now when do we leave?//

"Come, well go now. Morgaine is here." Kamori said as she put on a leather glove that went up to almost her elbow and strapped it on. She reached out with that arm and the large talons on the hawk's feet placed themselves on it. The red head smiled and gently patted Sky.

 She climbed back down with her one arm and walked toward the others. Quatre was staring at the big hawk in wonder and his friend with the one eye looked slightly surprised to see such a large bird. Kamori smiled.

"I have everything I want to bring." She looked down at the black tiger that had placed itself by her side. He wined, looking up at her with large blue eyes. "Yeah I know. How could I forget you, yah lunk head?" Nightstalker looked indignant for a moment. She patted his head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you."

"You ready?" Morgaine asked impatiently. Kamori nodded. Melody grabbed her bags and walked over to Quatre and Trowa. They both got up and Quatre, being a gentleman, took one of her bags.

"Melody I'll see you and have fun at Quatre's mansion. Don't get lost. Always bring an experienced guide and I'll see you sometime. I'm just going to clean up before I leave." Kamori said walking them to the door and opening it for them. Melody gave her a playful glare but smiled.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone and no burning anything." The Australian shot back. Kamori stuck her tongue out at Melody as the elevator doors closed and humphed before going back to Morgaine. She cleaned up quickly and Morgaine opened another fire portal—the English mansion Morgaine owned was on the other side.

*************

The mansion was old and ivy covered but was strong and had lasted over many centuries. Kamori still thought that there were ghosts somewhere in there. Morgaine opened the large front door and they stepped inside. The red head still had the hawk perched on her arm and the tiger at her side. She looked toward the clear sky and raised her fist. Sky took off with a might cry and flew, spreading her large wings. She circled the house and then disappeared behind it. Nightstalker looked up at her. 

//May I go off? I want to sniff around and check the place out.//

"Go ahead Night., do what you wish I'll be around." The tiger nodded and ran off through the woods. Kamori smiled and looked back at Morgaine.

"Shall we go in _Miss McHawkings?" Morgaine teased, slipping into her not so forgotten British accent. Kamori made a sour face._

**************  

(later; at night)

 Melody lay happily in Quatre's bed, the sheet pulled up to cover her nude form. She smiled and snuggled closer to Quatre who was currently asleep. Ok so it was a little quick for two people who hardly knew each other to hop in the sack like this but you know…things just happen. More of those things came from Melody of course. _A little sweet talking on both of our parts, a romantic dinner, a movie, and bang, there we were eating each others faces. **Um cough cough. Not going into that much but it had been fun. So what if she had proven her friends right, she couldn't help it. He was just too cute and gentleman like. What else could she want? **_

Quatre sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them closer together. Melody smiled wickedly. She could take advantage of this situation easily but she didn't know if Quatre would be able to stay awake. He had seemed pretty tired after they had finished. Her smiled widened. He didn't have to be awake to do things. She pulled her body up his till her face was level with his sleeping one. She mentally cooed.

The blond had a gentle happy smile on his face and he looked so adorable. She lowered her head to kiss him when she heard something. Her head snapped up and she looked to the window. 

"What was that?" She whispered. It came again. It sounded like footsteps. Maybe one of the guards was passing by but… she checked the time: 10:32. The guards had been off duty for the last half hour and two minutes and the night shift didn't start until 11:00. And it sounded like it was coming from outside. If any guards were still left then they would be inside getting ready to change with the night shift.

Melody swung her legs over the side of the bed, clutching one of the sheets that covered her. She wrapped the thin white cloth around her nude form and padded her way over to the glass doors that led to the balcony outside. She twisted the handle on the door and as she opened it a large gust of air blew the curtains up. She also nearly fell back in surprise. 

A large mobile suit stood at the side of the house in front of the bedrooms balcony. It was a Capricorn equipped with a MS machine gun.

"Oye crap. I didn't kno' tha' the Capricorn model was complete." She mumbled staring up at it. A sudden realization came over her and she ducked back into the room before it noticed her or any of the BLOOD soldiers running around the yard saw her. She closed the balcony door silently but efficiently. Luckily none of the soldiers had seen her. She rushed across the room and practically flung herself into the large walk-in closet that had been separated between herself and Quatre. She pulled out panties and a bra, then a pair of black caprices and a dark red halter top. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and boxers for Quatre. She would be damned if she left Quatre behind if these people were here to attack. Quatre could become a hostage to get her to surrender.

************

The Irish red head slipped the high heeled ankle boot on and looked at herself in the mirror. Brushing through her hair she went to some make up. A dab of sexy looking lipstick and some eye products, she smoothed down her black skirt that had 'slut' written all over it in different fonts and in either red or white. The finishing touch was the black mesh shirt that went over her red bra, the mesh ripped in some places to give her a deadly and tough look. She modeled herself in front of the mirror, looking in every position. Perfect. 

"So Morgaine…where is this club? I didn't even know that England had pubs and taverns or clubs." Kamori said over her shoulder to the British blond who was also getting ready. The blond was just fixing her short black skirt with 'goddess' written all over it in gold and white and her red corset tube top with black leather string. She had a little bit of red eye shadow and some lip gloss, her knee high black boots from before on. The blond turned to her.

"There are a lot of things about England you don't know and yes there are clubs." She nodded. Kamori smiled and nodded as well.

"Sure. You ready?" She turned to Morgaine. Morgaine turned to her and nodded. "Good. Then how do you think I look? Too sexy?"

Morgaine shook her head. "No it is another unknown fact to the people outside of Britain that British men are perverts especially the ones found in clubs. They love cute, sexy little red heads like you. Other countries don't know that." 

Kamori's mouth formed an 'O' shape and then into a big smile. "Fun."

"Yeah, you'll love it."

"Good I hope so."

They were about to head out to the club when screeching from the window alerted them of something. Kamori turned and gasped out, "Flash!" She immediately rushed to the window and threw it open, nearly tearing it out of its frame. The falcon dove in and landed on the night stand in a crash landing. The bird of prey choked out a few urgent shrieks and then bobbed its head nervously. "What is it boy."

The falcons head snapped up and it shrieked. //Kamori! Melody is in danger//

"In danger from what?" The red head asked urgently.

//Many enemy warriors come to hurt her and her golden mate//

"Quatre's in trouble too? Crap! Morgaine change of plans. We have to get to Melody before BLOOD does."

"Why? What's wrong, is Melody in trouble?"

"Yes. We have to go. You'll just have to show me the club later." Kamori looked back to the falcon, who was practically shaking. "Was there any large machines there?"

//There wasn't any when I left but some could have arrived.//

"Alright. Morgaine get the gundams ready. We are gonna save our Australian friend."

Raven: Wow look I wrote something. What has I been? A month or two since I updated? Well? The faster and the more reviews I get the faster I  will put up the next chapter. Okay? Bub Bye! ~.^


	5. Melody's Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots just all the original things I make up like the girls, their gundams, place's were they live, etc.

In The End

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 5

The BLOOD organization has always been after women and men alike with special gifts or talents. One of their most powerful team is four young women with special powers. Gundams were specially designed for them just like the female gundam pilots on the side of peace; fighting against BLOOD. The two teams will always clash…

"Kamori! Slow down your going to burn out you engines." Morgaine said over the comm. to the speeding red head. The Irish girl paid no attention to the blond, she just continued to jet herself cross country. The boosters in the black angel wings were at full power on Nightmare. Kamori narrowed her eyes, her fingers skimming over the power controls until she reached the buttons she wanted to push. With one quick flick her boosters came to life on full and powered her through the sky toward Melody, leaving Morgaine behind to watch Kamori's gundam Nightmare disappear in the dark night sky.

"I pity the soldiers that get in the way of Kamori's explosive temper."

*************

Melody shook Quatre awake with worried eyes that kept darting to the closed balcony door that was now shadowed.

"Quatre. Quatre, please wake up." The orange haired girl whispered urgently to the sleep blond. Slowly his aquamarine blue eyes fluttered open groggily.

"Melody? What's wrong you look worried?" He murmured, sitting up in bed. The sheets slid down his stomach and pooled at his hips. Melody looked down, following the sheet as it slid down. Quatre looked at her through half lidded eyes and then at where she was staring. He seemed to notice the fact that he wasn't wearing anything and blushed. The Australian girl snapped out of her daze and handed him the clothes she had grabbed for him.

He nodded appreciatively to her and pulled the covers up to his neck. The boxers disappeared under the sheet and he squirmed around a little. Finally he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The blond was now dressed in boxers. Again he looked at her groggily.

"Quatre put th' rest of th' clothes on. We have t' go quickly." Melody said tugging his shoes out from under the bed.

"Why?"

"Jus' trust me Kitty. This is really important." He kept staring at her blankly. _He must still b' half a sleep damn it. "Put th' damn clothes on now Quatre." She growled out. He blinked. "Arghhhh." She grabbed his arms and thrust them straight up into the air and shoved the T-shirt on him. She heard him oww but she didn't care. He would be doing a lot more owwing if he didn't listen to her soon. She pushed him back and pulled his jeans up his legs. She slid his socks on and then his shoes.  When she pulled him back up into sitting position he looked thoroughly surprised that she would do such a thing. She mentally growled. '__He's givin' blonds around th' world a bad name! Wha' is he a dimwit?!' She roughly pulled Quatre from the bed. "Lets go, __sweetie." She said the last part sarcastically._

"I don't think so." Some one said.  Melody snapped around. Nothing. Only shadows danced around the room.  

"Who's there?" The orange haired girl asked, her eyes darting nervously from shadow to shadow. There was a high pitched giggled. Childish almost. Someone was toying with her. Then she saw movement, out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and gasped. A large shadow had separated itself from the rest and was moving casually towards the pair. Melody glared at the shadow even if it terrified her. 

The shadow took form, first it gained the curves of a woman and then more detailed pieces like cloth. Finally the shadow faded and a woman with short brown hair almost to her shoulder and honey colored eyes emerged. Indian feathers hung from her ears as earrings, a necklace strung with beads and coyote's claws hung around her neck, she was wearing a one sleeved brown Indian looking shirt, a long black deer hide skirt, and a pair of dark brown boots. She smiled at Melody and Quatre. She was 'innocently' playing with a crow's feather…and a gun.

"I am Fala. I presume that you are Melody Stone?" She said without even looking up. The Australian girl knew that this meant trouble. It also meant that BLOOD knew about her, her mission, and the others. She bit her lip but continued to stand bold. Fala twirled the gun and then pointed it at Melody. "Am I right?" She sounded impatient even though she was smirking.

"No. You are not right. I'm part of th' Winner family. Why would I have a last name tha' wasn't Winner?" Melody said. Maybe if she could hold her off or confuse her it would buy some time. The orange haired young woman's friends would be here soon. 

Fala lost her smirk. Now there was only coldness. Behind her the shadows seemed to take on the same hard look. Scary. 

Next to Melody, Quatre stared at the young brunette woman.  
"What do you want." He asked timidly. Fala's smirk returned. Her gun moved from Melody's heart to Quatre's head.

"I want Melody to come with me and now. I'm starting to lose my patience." She said in a slightly singsong voice. Quatre took on the look of a deer in head lights. Melody moved in front of Quatre even if he was slightly taller than her. 

"Don't hurt him. He's innocent. I'm th' one you want." Melody said. Fala smirked. She held out a hand for Melody. 

"Then come now. We must be going. Everyone's waiting outside. You'll like you new home, everyone's so nice there." She said. Melody almost took a step forward and took the hand when a large rumble and shaking of the house stopped her. Fala's eye's turned back to the balcony doors and a blast of light brightened the room. Melody took her chance. She summoned a picture of a rope tied tightly around Fala's neck. She sent it to Fala just as the brunette turned.

Fala's honey eyes went wide and she dropped the gun. Her hands flew up to her neck and she made choking sounds like her windpipe was being crushed. Quatre came up next to her, never looking at Melody only the other woman's strange behavior. When he did look at Melody he gasped. Her eyes were glowing.

At that moment Melody snapped out of trance like state at the sound of his gasp. Fala fell to the ground rubbing her throat. Melody grabbed the gun and pointed it at the brunette. 

Fala glared up at Melody.

"You will pay. We will meet again and next time I won't hesitate to kill you no matter what my boss says." And with that Fala slipped back into the shadows. The balcony door flew open and Melody could see a shadow moving like lightning over the railing. Kamori appeared a second later on the balcony.

***************

Gundam Nightmare flew down as soon as it saw the many Capricorns surrounding the large Winner mansion. No one was going to stop her and if anyone hurt Melody they would pay dearly at her hand.  Four spikes slid from their hiding spot in the gundams fists and as she landed she sliced through one mobile suit. It exploded. 

The black angel wings on the gundams back opened wide and some 'feathers' slid from the wings and flew towards enemy Capricorns. Upon impact they exploded, destroying her enemies. An enemy missile flew at her and her wings wrapped themselves around the gundam, shielding the gundam and Kamori from harm. 

Nightmare's wings opened wide and the gundam reached behind it to the weapon hooked on its back. She grabbed it and swung the dangerous glaive around, the blade at the tip slicing through a Capricorn. A MS nearby exploded and Morgaine appeared in Lunarfire. Her cross bow on the gundams left wrist aimed at the Capricorns that were left on the battle field. She let the arrows fly.

When all the mobile suits were gone Kamori and Morgaine watched the soldiers run or speed away in trucks. Kamori opened the gundams door and swung out on the cable right onto the balcony with open doors; right in to see Melody holding a gun.

**************

The Maguanacs burst through the door with Trowa amongst them.

"Master Quatre, Miss. Melody! Are you alright?" Most of them were yelling. Most of them stopped upon seeing that Quatre was unharmed but then they noticed something. They noticed both Kamori with her gun and Melody with a gun. All Maguanacs pointed their weapons at Kamori, believing that she was the danger or enemy. 

Kamori was tired and she hurt in a few places. Her once neat and nicely kept short hair was now messy. She was still wearing the slut skirt, the black mesh top, and the red bra. But she didn't care if this was a room full of men only one…no two things mattered now. Melody's safety, and the problem of Quatre if he found out about her 'uniqueness'. Melody looked spooked for some reason but Kamori knew exactly why Quatre looked freaked out.

The red head walked through the doors and opened her arms to Melody. The cerulean blue eyed girl looked up and dropped the gun. Kamori smiled at the Australian.

"Melody…" Melody turned to her and walked into her arms. Kamori wrapped her arms around Melody in a big friendly bear hug. "I told you once before I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or they would pay. Just like I made all the other people who have ever hurt you pay." She whispered to the orange haired girl. Melody nodded. Kamori looked to Quatre who looked confused now. His large expressive eyes showing all.

"But how…? How did…? What the…?" Quatre stuttered. 

"Melody I think we have to calm and explain to Quatre what's going on."  Melody nodded still in the hug. Kamori heard steps on the balcony behind her. Morgaine swung down and patted Melody and Kamori's backs. She glanced at Quatre with uncaring eyes and then at the Maguanacs. She glared slightly.

"I still don't get it. Melody…how did you do that?" Quatre asked. "Your eyes were glowing!"

"Quatre that is enough!" Melody shouted. She pointed to the door and all the Maguanacs. "You guys."  She pointed out the door way. "Go away. You." She said pointing to Quatre. "Calm down, sit, and listen t' my explanation." She looked to Morgaine and Kamori. "If that's ok wit' my friends?"

Kamori nodded. "It alright as long as only he knows, right Morgaine?"

Morgaine shrugged slightly. Kamori smiled and headed toward the door way. She pushed the Maguanacs out and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of it, acting as a guard. Trowa came up next to her and leaned against the wall silently. Her light green eyes peered over at the brunette. His dark green eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow at her. She held her arm up and made a shooing motion.

"Go. We meant everyone, including you, when Melody said everyone out." She said narrowing her eyes at him and giving him a look of annoyance. He continued to lean against the wall in silence. The red head sighed and slumped tiredly against the door.

Trowa perked up. His head lifted and he looked around. Something smelled like raspberries and that happened to be his personal weakness. He loved raspberries secretly and no one else knew. 

He smelled it for some reason. He sniffed a few times, trying to find the source. Kamori looked at him oddly as the green eyed man looked around, sniffing the air. Finally he came to her and inhaled deeply. The red head blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Trowa's eyes widened. The red headed girl was the one that smelt of raspberries, his secret weakness. And she was wearing this, men enticing outfit. The skirt was just so short, leaving not much to imagine, and her top was all mesh and see-through so you could see her ample chest held in a simple lacy red bra. 

Kamori looked at Trowa strangely. He seemed to be staring downwards at something. She looked down at herself. _He seems to be staring at my um…figure.  She looked back up at him. He was still staring at her body.  She smirked slightly and raised one finely arched eyebrow._

Trowa broke from his little trance and looked away from her, his face becoming emotionless once again. It gave nothing away and he ignored her as she leaned over to get a better look. Inside his mind was racing. He had practically been undressing her, not that he had, but practically. He didn't need her to distract him though. Trowa decided to keep the least amount of contact with this girl. She was having strange effects on his system.

Kamori looked at the brunette in confusion. Now he was simply ignoring her. She pouted.

***************

Melody pushed Quatre down onto the bed and paced in front of him a few times. Morgaine slid into a soft plush chair in the corner, waiting for the orange haired girl to begin the explanation. The cerulean eyed girl looked toward the blond for support. The golden eyed girl nodded to her and Melody sighed. She stopped in front of Quatre. She took a deep breath while the Sandrock pilot waited patiently for the Australian girl. 

"Quatre I know wha' your about t' hear will surprise you and well…shock you bu' I wan' you t' promise me first. Promise me tha' you will never ever tell anyone else this." She said, almost pleadingly.

Quatre nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Quatre I'm an empath and a telepath. Wha' you saw before, when my eye's were glowing, was just one of my powers in th' telepathic department. Furthermore I am a gundam pilot, just like Kamori and Morgaine here. There are others but I will only tell you about pilots Nightmare and Lunarfire, Kamori and Morgaine." Melody said. She held her breath and looked away, wondering what Quatre would do. 

Quatre was shocked, to say the least. He was very shocked. She was a gundam pilot and she had telepathy and empathy. And her friends were gundam pilots! He remained calm and smiled understandingly. He took her hand gently in his.

"What is you gundam called?"

Melody's head snapped back with wide eyes. He didn't seem frightened at all! He seemed more understanding. She gaped. "Oceansiren." She murmured to him. He smiled at her.

"What a beautiful name for a gundam controlled by a beautiful woman." He charmed. He was just so personable. All of her senses melted into mush as she gazed at him.

Morgaine got up. It was about time that she left these two alone. It was getting kind of late anyway and there was still some time to go clubbing with Kamori. The blond quietly opened the door and slipped through, shutting and locking it. She looked at Kamori, who was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at her with questioning eyes.

"So how did he take it, or will we be having to kill him?" Kamori questioned. Morgaine's eyes flickered to the silent man standing in the hall way. She shook her head.

"He took I fine. We should probably leave them alone now to do what they want. Besides there is still time to go clubbing if your still up to it." 

Kamori smiled a yes. Effortlessly they slipped into the next room over, onto the balcony, and into their gundams. They took off into the almost midnight sky.

***********

Quatre pulled Melody into his arms and leaned back with her. She snuggled into his chest. 

"Thank you."

"For what, love?" The blond asked stroking her hair.  

"For understanding. I didn't kno' tha' you would take this s' well."

"Don't worry, I used to have a gundam but I had to destroy it after the last war. The other gundam pilots and I though that they would no longer be needed."

Melody's eyes popped open.

"Yo…you did? Th' doctors only told us tha' there had been other gundams and pilots, but th' gundams had been destroyed. They never told us who th' pilots were." Quatre smiled. Melody noticed that he was wiggling around and gave him a funny look before looking own. He was kicking off his shoes and then he reached down and slipped off his socks. He rolled them both over and sat up. The blond kicked off his jeans and sat back down to get comfortable. Melody smiled and sat up.

The orange haired girl stripped off her black caprices, her red halter, and her bra. She sat back down and snuggled into Quatre's warm arms. She sighed happily. They laid there for a few minutes before Melody broke the silence.

"Quatre?"

"Mhum?"

"When is our actual wedding? I never quite caught th' date."

"Its in a few days."

Melody shot up. "**WHAT!"**

Owari~

Raven: Ha! Look I got another chapter up within a week of the last. A wonder to the world. Hopefully I will continue with these good work habits. Tell me what you think please. I want to get lots of reviews. Criticism is always excepted. Thanks. I'm thinking about making the next chapter either the wedding or something. Tell me what you think. 

=^.~=


	6. Contacted

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing only the original character I made up, homes I made up and their gundams. Oh yeah and other things like animals, doctors, priests and you get the picture.

In The End

Chapter 6

By: Raven Moonshadow

The BLOOD organization has operatives all over. They look for people with special abilities alike Melody and the other few people. BLOOD with use any method to seduce someone to their side. Brainwashing has become a favorite of theirs. They used brainwashing to get two out of the four girls, the FEMS, to their side. Any means possible will be used on enemies with special powers of their own.

Two days had flown by quickly with all the commotion. Wedding plans had been set up within these two days: the church, flowers, guests, and the rest. Melody had been fit for a beautiful white wedding dress, no matter how much she complained that white was for virgins. A comment that had sent Quatre along with several other people into blushing fits. 

All of Melody's friends were also buzzing, all though no contact had been made with their missing comrade, Irene. They presumed that either she had a long mission or she had been destroyed and although that thought saddened them all it was expected. The doctors hadn't even thought that they would make it passed their first missions. They guessed that they just got lucky.

Max looked down at the black business card with silver writing. She twirled the card between her fingers. To call or not to call…that was the question. The black haired girl didn't really have time for a boyfriend or to go out with a dork that had tricked her. But… on the other hand it might be fun messing with his poor stupid mind. She smirked.

Max swiveled her chair over to the laptop and open it, exposing the shiny black screen. A minute later it brightened with life and the logo of the computers makers blinked making a small sound that escalated into a louder sound. A blank screen then came up.

_Type in name of user:_

**Maxine Ayami Collins**

_Password?:_

*********

_Code Name:_

**DeathMaiden**

_Finger scan:_

Max pressed her finger to the small mouse pad right above the right and left clickers that were installed into the laptop. The pad scanned her finger with a dark blue light that flashed briefly.

"Access approved. Welcome back Max." A female computer voice said. Maxine grinned at the technologically advanced computer that had been specially made for her. She began typing madly at he keys different screens popping up on the monitor. Finally she came to what she wanted. AOL v25.0. She signed on her screen name; DeathMaiden105.

"Welcome. You've Got Mail." She echoed in a low voice. She clicked the little mail icon. She had two mails, one from LunarFire901 and the other from OceanSiren410. She opened Morgaine's first.

_Death,_

_Just checking up on you.__ Hopefully if you get this message then you are still alive and didn't fail your last mission.  If you don't know, Melody is getting married off to a wealthy Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner. I have a file attached to this with his complete bio. It is quite interesting. He used to be one of the old gundam pilots in the last two wars. I will inform Melody later. I will see you later. Hugs and kisses lol. E-mail back soon._

_                                                            Luna aka Morgaine_

Max looked over the attachment, quickly scanning it, before saving it in her documents. She clicked the next one, from Melody.

_G'day Max! Okay guess what. I'm getting married. It is soooooooo scary and I have to wear a white dress. That is soooo for virgins and I am not one of them. Look below. I have a picture of me modeling my new dress. Luv ya, mate._

_                                                            Melody the funloving ocean beauty lol_

Below was a picture of Melody, giving a peace sign, in a beautiful white dress that was, of course, strapless and form fitting at the top before flaring out at the hips in lovely waves. She was giving a wonderfully, 'sexy' pose, probably to the cameraman.  Max's reply was simple.

_HaHa!_

She clicked out of her e-mails and went to her buddy list. Kamori was on; NightmareAngel91._ She clicked her stalkers section, then edit. She placed BraidedShinigami1 in the section and pressed save. Almost immediately his name popped up. __So he's on, she thought. Perfect for her evil plans. She IM'd him._

**DeathMaiden105: Hello? **

**BraidedShinigami1: Yes? And who might this be?**

**DeathMaiden105: This is Max. Do you remember me from the store with the scythes?**

**BraidedShinigami1: Oh yah I remember. So ready for that date, babe?**

Maxine made a face. She didn't like being called babe. Oh well she'd kill him later.

**DeathMaiden105: Yeah of course, just tell me where we are to meet and have out date.**

**BraidedShinigami1: Good. Do you know where Azuma's hibachi steak house is?__**

**DeathMaiden105: Yeah. I think I've been there before once. Great food.**

**BraidedShinigami1: Yeah I know. Meet me there tonight at lets say 7 o'clock. I'll meet you there or you'll meet me there. You know who ever gets there first.**

**DeathMaiden105: Alright. Well I g2g but you can talk to my friend she is a cute red head. She wants to talk to someone.**

**BraidedShinigami1: Cool.**

Max pulled NightmareAngel91 up and told her to talk to him. Kamori sent back that she would be glad to talk to him. She also said that she'd get to know him. Maxine thanked the Irish girl and then signed off. Kamori typed Duo's screen name into her section on her buddy list titled Other People's stalkers. She pressed save then clicked on his name as it popped up.

**NightmareAngel91: Hi!**

**BraidedShinigami1: You must be the cute red head Max said wanted to talk to someone.**

On the other side of the line Kamori smiled at the cute red head comment. So that was the kind of favor Max wanted. Kamori licked her lips. Alrighty then. Bring the man on and she would take him down. She let out her 'evil laughter' and cracked her fingers before going back to the screen. 

**NightmareAngel91: Yes…that would be me…. =~.^=**

**********

Maxine sat at the hibachi steak house's bar with some sake. In her other hand she twirled one of those small umbrella's that came with the drinks; hers was dark blue with little sakura blossoms on it. It was being rolled between her pointer and her thumb. She stared at it in an idle fashion while wondering why she was here in the first place.

She was dressed casually in her brown leather work boots, a deep blue tank top, and a pair of baggy faded jeans. The black haired girl wondered if she was supposed to dress in a special way, but found it pointless when she was probably never going to see this guy again. Ever again. She didn't like guys who called her babe and tricked her into dates. They just weren't Max's style. 

Someone sat down next to her and she could feel their eyes. She looked over and to her very disappointment a young man with a long chestnut braid, indigo eyes, and a big stupid grin sat next to her in almost all black. _Well at least I like his style. All black is very…cool. He stuck out one hand._

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell and you must be Max." He said with a smile.

She muttered something sarcastically under her breath about him being so charming and then reached out and shook his hand. "Yes. I'm Maxine Collins, but just call me Max. I hate it when people call me Maxine." She smiled. She could almost see then little hearts dancing in his eyes. She cringed internally. _I better put a star next to his name on my list of stalkers. He smiled again._

"I got us a table, come on. Lets go." He said getting up and extending a hand to help her up. She took it and pushed herself off of the chair, grabbing her sake before they left. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.

************

She took another swing of sake. This Duo guy either wanted to get laid or get his ass kicked or he wanted both to happen. She didn't like being touched but he was having the best time in the world playing with one of her long black curly locks of hair and gently touching her arm. 

She looked up. The waiter was standing there waiting, with an almost sympathetic smile directed toward her, for their order but his English was so bad that you could hardly understand him. She wasn't going to even bother with speaking English to him. It didn't look like he would understand it anyway. She went into a familiar tongue that she hadn't used in a little while; Japanese. Her home language.

'Hello.' She said to him in Japanese. He looked startled then smiled.

'Ah you know our language. Good that makes my job easier.' He said

'Yes I know. Well have the soup and salad appetizers. Two California rolls and a plate of tuna sashimi, an order of steak, two fried rice's, fried noodles, shrimp, and the chef's special.' She said. He wrote it down as she said it.

'Anything else.' He asked. She smiled.

'Yes could I get another bottle of sake.' He nodded and offered her another sympathetic smile.

'Of course.'

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu[1]." She said back. Duo looked utterly confused. She smiled. "What?" She asked him innocently. 

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese." 

"I grew up in Japan. My mother was Japanese, I think."

"But Maxine Collins sounds American."

"My father _was American. I'm half and half. At least that's what I'm told. Could be different but I defiantly grew up in Japan. My mother lived in Shinjuku and my father in a city called Toyama[2]. I only saw my father once and I don't even remember what he looks like."_

"Wow. That's interesting."

"Yes well you will get no more information from me. You already know too much."

"Why do I know too much?"

"I'll have to kill you if I tell you anymore."

"Oh. You know you sound like my friend. He's Japanese too."

"I see." She said. He smiled. He looked up and at the same time a bottle of sake and two pills of something were placed in front of her. She looked up. It was the waiter with a smile on his face. He bent down to her ear and then pointed at the two pills.

"Asupirin[3]." He smiled, winked, and left. She smiled back. _Oh he's good. I really like him. She thought before taking the pills and then swallowing them with some sake. Duo looked back at her._

"Who was that?" Duo asked.

"The waiter."

"Oh." 

A half an hour later Duo and Max had gotten their appetizers of clear soup and salad and were now waiting for their dinner. 

She felt hot.  Her whole body was heating up. She tugged at the bottom of her tank top and let it flap to circulate the air. It did nothing. She felt kind of tired and her vision spun once in a while. Max brought a hand up to cover her eyes. 

"Must have had too much sake." She murmured quietly to herself. She had never drank enough sake to get herself drunk so the symptoms she had could be the drunkenness. She hadn't eaten too much so maybe that had something to do with it also. The black haired Japanese-American girl leaned back in her chair and promised herself not to drink anymore. Duo looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked patting her back. The simple motion sent tiny sparks through her heated body and she shifted, her head falling forward and her hair spilled into her lap keeping her flushed face from his view. Duo leaned closer and pushed her hair behind her ear and used his hand to bring her to look at him. She leaned her head into his palm and made a sound in the back of her throat.

Duo inspected her. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked kind of glassy. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss and when she pulled away she gave him a lazy smile. Duo cocked his head to the side in confusion. He came to the conclusion that she wanted exactly what he wanted and smiled at her. Duo hadn't noticed that she had been drinking sake, an alcoholic Japanese drink, the whole time. He thought it was tea.

Her hand fell into his lap and gave a little squeeze causing him to jump slightly. He smiled. Duo signaled the waiter over, who was eyeing Max slightly, and asked for the check. The waiter gave the braided man a look.

"Bu sir we not give you food. Your order come soon." The Japanese man said in the best English he could.

"Just get me the check. My friend and I are leaving. We're really sorry though." Duo said. The Japanese waiter sighed and turned away and made a face.  Duo, who of course was too preoccupied with Max did not notice. 

The waiter canceled the order and got their check. He muttered injustices under his breath. After he had gone through the trouble of drugging her the guy she was with was going to leave with her. He had wanted to get to know the pretty nineteen year old. Why else would he feel the need to give her a little something. He hadn't been sure if she would do anything with him if he didn't. He was after all, seven years older than her. He sighed and went back to the table with the check only to find the braided man and the long haired woman locked in a kiss.

Duo pulled away and took the check. He paid for what they had gotten and then led Maxine out of the restaurant. He searched through her pockets which proved a tough job because she kept massaging the front and back of his pants, causing him to stop once an awhile. 

She was a big distraction but somehow he managed to whip out of her pocket a pair of motorcycle keys. He looked around. The only motorcycle in the entire parking lot was a dark blue Honda model motorcycle. A new kind that had only come out a few months ago. He'd have to come back later and get it for her. 

Instead he led her to his black Portia with a sliding glass roof that hardly made a sound when he started it up. He had forgotten the model of it and only knew that it was from around the year 2003. 50 years before the first space colony went up. It was old and valuable. A collectors type of thing. He, though, had only restored it because it was a cool design.

************

They had arrived at his house in New York state, but just barely. Throughout the entire trip Max had tortured Duo to no end with her sexual teasing. It was so different from her attitude from before that he could have sworn something was wrong with her but that thought was wiped away by a grope to the front of his pants. He had nearly lost control of the car.

As soon as the car was parked Duo was out of the car and _pulling Max through the front door and up the stairs. Just mere feet away from the door Max pulled Duo to her and then pushed him against the wall while kissing him fervently. She trailed kisses across his cheek to his ear and gave it a playful nip that made him jump. His hands were already tugging at her shirt._

********** 

Kamori kicked her shoes off as soon as she entered her apartment. She had to admit that it was kind of lonely but Melody's getting married gave her something new to have fun with. That was why she hadn't been home all day. Buying fancy lingerie at Victoria's secret was very time consuming, especially when it was for a friend. 

The answering machine's light blinked telling her that she had a message and while slipping her black leather coat off she pressed the button.

"You have two messages." The answering machine said robotically. "First message. 10 am this morning."

Morgaine's voice came up through the speaker and the red head leaned across the couch and listened.

"Hi Kamori. This is Morgaine here. Just wanted to check up on you and remind you that Melody's wedding is in two day's and you have to be there at ten o'clock. Don't be late. You're a brides maid and Melody would not be happy if you were late. Don't forget. I know your probably tired after all the shopping you probably did today but this is important. Not only will I hurt you but Melody will too. That is all. Have a nice night or day. Whenever you get this message." Kamori smiled. Morgaine didn't have to remind her. She was already hyped for the wedding, she wouldn't miss it for the world. She pressed the button for the next message and began walking out of the living room towards the hall and the kitchen. The message came out.

"Second message. 2:30 pm in the afternoon." The machine beeped and a familiar voice floated from the answering machine that made Kamori stop and rush back into the room.

"Hi Kamori," there was a pause. "It's Irene. Listen I need your help. My shuttle crashed after I met up with some soldier from BLOOD and I'm badly injured. I can't shape-shift in my condition and I'm afraid that the man from before will find me." She paused again to take a deep breath. Her voice was kind of shaky but she continued. "I landed somewhere in the Beijing area of China. I'm in a clearing by a lake. You should be able to find it because it isn't too far away from the crater my shuttle made. Please come and get me." Irene faded out and the machine clicked, signaling the end of the message. Kamori was shaken. Irene wasn't dead just injured. Contact had finally been made and the red head was ready to answer. She threw her shoes back on and slipped on her coat. 

She took the elevator down to the basement level then took a secret elevator down to where she had stored her gundam. _I'm coming Irene. Hold on. ___

      

~Owari

[1]Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu means thank you very much in Japanese.

[2] Toyama is an actually city in Japan. For people who know, like, and have seen Ronin warriors. They say it takes place in 'Toyama', it actually takes place in Shinjuku but Toyama actually exists.

[3] Asupirin means aspirin in Japanese. (although we know it wasn't aspirin)

And also sorry but I'm not going to write a lemon. I'm too chicken but maybe if I get so reviews telling me to write one I will later in the chapters. Or I could always just ask another writer to write one for me. That would be nice. So keep reading. The whole Maxine getting drugged will cause trouble later in the story. For those who have read the other story with her in it than you can probably guess what happens. I put these things in for a reason you know. Well thanks for reading and remember to review. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I get to it. Arigatoo and Sayoonara. (Don't mind the Japanese. I'm learning it and wanted to use some.) 


	7. Shalamar

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Only the new girls.

A.N. - This chapter gets a small tint of lemony fresh scent. There isn't that much but it is there. Don't worry it doesn't get graphic or anything. Just lemony tasting.

****

****

**In The End**

        Chapter 7: Shalamar

      By: Raven Moonshadow

_The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the_

_Street lamps, chain-link and concrete_

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats_

_On down the street till the wind is gone_

_      The memory now is like the picture was then _

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

_[Linkin Park, Forgotten]_

Kamori sat curled up across her apartments comfortable black couch watching the afternoon soap opera's, avidly interested in the love triangle that had just unfolded. Becky was having Chris' baby and she didn't want it. But she was against abortions and putting it up for adoption. And she didn't think that she could go through with marrying Rob. Meanwhile her best friend had just been forced into a political marriage and found out that she was pregnant with twins. It was all quite complicated. Too hard to describe but Kamori found it fun to watch.

            Irene was asleep on the second couch, now wrapped and bandaged after her shuttle had crashed. She had been drugged after the Chinese preventer guy had taken her to the Preventers base. The drugs hadn't worn off yet, but that had been another adventure. Something Kamori didn't feel like thinking back to.

Becky had just confessed to Rob about being pregnant with Chris' child when the doorbell rang. The red head, mumbling dark thing to herself, got up for her comfortable place on the black couch and strode towards the door. She swung it open angrily.

            "Who ever it is you better had a good reason for…" She stopped mid-sentence. "Max?"

The black-haired 19-year-old girl looked nervous as she pushed herself into the room.

"Kamori you have to help me…he's following me and I don't know where to hide!" Max said flopping down onto the couch Kamori had been occupying. Kamori stood in front of her.

"Okay…time out. Answer this first, Max. Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Max paused, dramatically.

"It's that guy, you know, the one that tricked me into going out on a date. Well I went on the date hoping that I'd never see him again after that but I don't know…I must have gotten drunk, but…" Max paused again, looking embarrassed.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I ended up sleeping with him and now I'm trying to avoid him but he keeps appearing out of nowhere. I saw him down in the lobby and he trying to get on the elevator with me. He's on his way up! Help me, hide me, do something just keep him from finding me!"

Kamori sat down next to Max as the half-Japanese girl went into hysterics. The red head patted the dark haired girl calmingly.

"So he's on his way up?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to see him?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you just teleport away in the elevator?" Max paused to think.

"Because, I needed to get that off my shoulders. I _had to talk to you…or anyone of you whether it is Morgaine, Melody, or Irene." The doorbell rang again. Max cursed in both English and Japanese. "That's him!" Max looked around for a hiding spot. Kamori led her to the laundry room and pushed her in before closing the laundry room door._

Kamori now turned to the door with a sigh. So Max needed a diversion; something to keep him from finding her? Fine then…she knew exactly of how she was going to keep Duo busy. With a smirk disguised as a smile she opened the door. There stood Duo with her long chestnut braid and indigo eyes.

"Hi is Max here?" He asked politely while at the same time rudely pushing into her apartment to look.

"No she's not." Kamori could feel Max's energy gather and then… it was gone. She had teleported away. "But you're welcome to come in for some snacks." Kamori said, making sure there was a hidden meaning behind her words. Having a 'snack' sounded very suggesting.

Duo blinked, at first not believing he was hearing that right, but then a huge grin lit up his face. Kamori couldn't deny it; he was very handsome when he had that grin on no matter how annoying he sounded by the way that Max talked about him. She was going to have more fun than she had originally thought.

Kamori herded Duo into the living room. She faltered once when she saw that the blanket had fallen away from Irene, exposing her injuries to Duo. Duo looked at Irene and then back at Kamori.

"What happened to her?"

"Car accident." Kamori lied. Duo nodded sympathetically. The red head ushered him out and down the hall, right towards the bedroom.

"Isn't that the kitchen?" Duo pointed out with a mock innocent tone and a grin.

"Oh yes but you get the best snacks if you come this way." Kamori said seductively. Duo's previous grin was widened. 

She pulled him into the bedroom and directed him towards the bed. With a swift push he landed on the bed. Kamori smiled predatorily and pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes roamed over her exposed body with hunger. She straddled his hips and dragged her nails down his chest before yanking the shirt over his head. His hands slide around her back to the clasp of her bra. It fell away and was tossed to the floor.

"Sweet." Was all he managed to get past his lips.

                                    *          *          *          *

Irene woke up suddenly. She blinked her honey-brown eyes to wipe away all the sleep. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and everything in the living room was illuminated by her feline night vision. Something was here. She could sense it. And besides the spicy aroma of sex, which seemed to be floating from the hall and leading to the bedroom, there was an unfamiliar smell.

Her eyes widened as she took another sniff at the air. She pushed herself up and winced as she heard her back crack rather loudly. Irene, ignoring the pain, lifted her nose up and smelt around some more. Her legs moved to follow the evil smell. It smelt foreboding and threatening, the smell of an enemy.

She turned. It was coming from the hall. She followed it with her nose. Her bloodhound like sense of smell picked up every little scent. Everything.

She found herself at the bedroom door. The evil was coming from in there. She pushed the door open quietly and snooped in. 

There on the bed she could smell Kamori's distinctive raspberry scent and a male scent. But he smelt friendly with a hint of well kept sadness. No the evil was coming from across the room. But she couldn't see anyone. Yet the smell was defiantly coming from there.

Wait.

There was a small movement in the corner of her eye. Irene's eyes widened. The person was invisible! That why she couldn't see them but could smell them. It was one of the BLOOD organizations finest.

A FEM.

Yes it was definitely one of the infamous FEMS. It smelt like…

Irene took one large sniff and that was all she need to identify the FEM that she had once encountered before.

… "Shalamar!" she hissed. The threatening presence drew back and gathered itself. It came together in the shape of a 21-year-old blond woman with her blond tips dyed red and brown eyes.

"What a surprise to see you alive, Starsoul. I thought we had gotten rid of you when we shot your shuttle down." The woman, Shalamar said with a smirk as she looked at the bandages. Irene growled.

"I would have been if Kamori hadn't gotten to me first."

"Hm…and would this Kamori girl be Nightmare over there? It has a certain ring to it. I thank you for giving me her real name. It will help us greatly." Shalamar said, still smirking. Irene boiled.

"Get lost."

"Make me, little one."

The blue haired girl launched herself at Shalamar. She went up as a human, changed mid-air, and came down where Shalamar had once stood as a jaguar.

"You missed." Came Shalamar's mocking voice. The jaguar snarled and bore her sharp pearly whites at the blond.

'Shut up and stand still.' Irene/Jaguar hissed. She circled the blond looking for an opening or weak point. Shalamar waited patiently for Irene to attack. 

'Irene?' Came a sleepy murmur from Kamori. The blond FEM smiled.

"Well it's been fun but I must be going. I have new info to report to my boss." And then she was gone. Irene felt her as Shalamar's invisible particles floated out of the open window. Her eyes swiveled back as she heard the rustle of Kamori's blankets.  She turned to look at the tired red head as she approached Irene.

'Is that you, Irene?' Kamori asked putting a hand on the jaguars head. Irene purred before shifting back into her regular human form.

"There was an enemy in your bedroom Kamori. I came in and stopped her from doing anything harmful to you." Irene said looking up as Kamori.

The red head smiled. "Don't worry about it Irene. Let's get rid of Duo and then get some sleep. Melody's wedding is tomorrow. She wanted you to be a bride's maid with me and Morgaine and Max. I'm her maid of honor. Heh." Irene smiled with Kamori. "Now why don't we kick Duo out of the apartment?" They both looked toward the bed at Duo's comatose and sleeping form. 

"He sure looks like he had fun." Irene whispered as she got his legs. Kamori grabbed his arms with a giggle.

"I bet he did." They lifted him out of bed and carried him out of the apartment. Irene and Kamori set him down in the elevator and placed his clothes on his nude body.

"This is mean." Irene said not able to hold back her giggle.

"I know but Max would have loved to see this."

"She would?"

"Long story I'll explain later."

"Oh okay."

"Okay just press the buttons for all of the floors right down to the lobby. Someone is bound to find him before he reaches the bottom. Hehe." Kamori said. They did so and stepped out of the elevator. Ten seconds later the doors closed and the elevator went down. Not long after Irene's straining ears caught the sound of a woman's scream.

"I think someone found him." They both burst out laughing and walked back into the apartment. "I hope that he doesn't take it personally. I though he was kind of cute."

"That's because he's American like you."

"Do you have something against Americans?"

"No."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to beat the snot out of you."

"Whatever, Irene, let's just go to bed."

"Fine."

                        *                      *                      *                      *

Outside on another apartment complexes roof Shalamar stood watching the girls through the window with another young woman. Another one of the FEMS.         

"What do you think that young man means to them, Fala?" Shalamar asked the other woman. The brown haired FEM, Fala, smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should find out sometime."

"Yes…that sounds wonderful."

~Owari

Raven: Finally got another chapter up. There really was no point to this chapter except to introduce Shalamar and do something evil to Duo. Anyway, the next chapter will be about Quatre and Melody's wedding. YAY! So stay tuned.


	8. Quatre and Melody's wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or anything. I just own the new pilots, other original characters, and stuff…Okay? Alright.

****

**In The End**

                                        Chapter 8: Quatre and Melody's Wedding

      By: Raven Moonshadow

Church bells could be heard in the distance at the Quatre Raberba Winner AND Melody Lisa Winner-to-be mansion (aka the Winner Household). Preparations were being made for the young couple's wedding.  The Maguanacs and Quatre's 29 sisters were racing around going back and forth from the large chapel and the large estate.

Quatre and Melody had been separated into two different rooms and when it came to going to the chapel for the wedding itself they would go in two separate limousines; one with Quatre and the best man and the other's (Duo, Heero, and Wufei ((Trowa got the special position of being best man))), and Melody in the other with the maid of honor (Kamori) and the brides maids (Morgaine, Irene, and Max).

But, back to the current moment in time, Melody was fretting about her dress…and the flowers…and everything else. ¬.¬; 

What a dilemma that was.

"I feel bloated…either that or this dress is too tight."

"It's not that time of the month is it, Melody? Please tell me it's not."

"It's supposed to come soon."

"Great Melody. Get blood all over your wedding dress. It'll look like someone shot you or tried to kill off Winner's new bride."

"Shut up Max. Just because you have to wear a dress with the rest of the bride's maids doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Kamori said straightening her lavender dress.

"But why did they have to be this color. I hate lavender!" Max growled more at the ankle length dress then anything else.

"But it looks good on all of you." Melody said still looking at her waist and stomach. "Do I look fat in this dress?"

"Yes." Max grumbled. Every single woman reached over and smacked Maxine upside the head. Kamori comforted Melody, who looked like she was going to cry.

"You look beautiful Melody, Quatre's going to drop down in shock at your magnificent beauty when he sees you." Morgaine said.

"Yeah! And then he's going to pray to god that he ever caught a woman like you." Kamori giggled.

"So don't cry. You'll ruin your perfect make-up." Irene said. She had been fully healed of all scars by Melody. She looked stunning in her lavender dress with a black lace sash tied just under her breasts and ended in an intricately looping bow, and her black high heels. It was no different from every other brides maids dresses but she just looked beautifully ethereal in it. Like a blue haired fairy.

"I hope you don't mind, Melody that I shortened and changed the dress slightly." Kamori said meekly. The orange haired girl shook her head.

"No not at all. I actually think that you look good like that…and I love how you did you hair." Melody giggled.

Max rolled her light shimmering blue eyes.

"Only Kamori would do something like that."

"Hey it's not that short! It's only too my knees. That's still really long for me."

"Again…only you would do something like that." Max said.

"Why I oughta'…" Kamori looked ready to launch herself at Max in a deadly cat-fight. A soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Lady Melody… are you and your brides maids ready? We're leaving for the chapel in a few minutes."

"Of course we are Rashid. We'll be down in a sec." Melody said purposely looking at Kamori and Max who had their hands at each other's throats. She cleared her throat with a glare.

o^__^o "Hehehehe…sorry Melody." Max and Kamori said at the same time, backing away from each other.

They all filed down the stairs carrying a white cloth over Melody so the groom wouldn't see her and Kamori carried the back of Melody's long dress off the floor to keep it from dragging (aka getting dirty) They hopped into the long white limousine and shut the door.

Only to open up again. Kamori's head popped out and she whistled. Nightstalker came bounding over in his cute little bow tie-an-flower and jumped into the limo. Sky swooped down and landed on the red heads fist. Kamori fixed the large hawk's flower before bringing her inside and shutting the door. The limo drove off down the massive driveway toward the chapel.

The guys blinked after watching it go.

"I didn't know they allowed animals in the chapel." Duo said.

"I don't think they do but that's Melody's best friend. Those are her pets. Remember Trowa. That tiger attacked me when we went to the red heads apartment."

Trowa nodded silently before looking away.

"Hey I recognize that red head!" Duo yelped staring wide eyed at the small white dot that was the limo. "She's the one…the girl that…Max's friend…"

"What did she do?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow. It was a smudge of emotion. It was amazing in it's own way.

"Nothing." Duo said indignantly, while looking away and blushing embarrassedly. Trowa felt like questioning Duo farther but the limo pulled up.

Besides…Trowa didn't talk that much anyway. He didn't want people to make a big deal about it.

                                                ************                        

Everything was festive. The wedding past with its 'I do's' with Nightstalker as the substitute ring bearer and one of Quatre's nieces as the flower girl. They were married and kissed each other and the whole lot. Everyone was 'oh, ah, and wow how wonderful' as the newlyweds seemingly floated down the aisle happily.

Well everyone except for the two people all the way in the back, sitting in the last rows of the chapel by the door. They had their legs crossed and one had a smirk curving her lips as she leaned back and watched the ceremony.

"How interesting. Oceansiren is getting married to wealthy Quatre Raberba Winner. How very lucky she is." The first said.

"Yes very interesting. My rival seems to have gotten the best fish in the sea of men." The second said flipping her short light blond hair. Hazel eyes hardened. "I hate her so much! When Evangeline and I saw him at the party I wanted him to be mine. He's rich, handsome, and has the most charming smile. But she had to get him. Damn her!" the blond hissed.

"Meredith, calm yourself, we'll get him and the other guy when we attack. First we have to wait for Shalamar and Evangeline."

Meredith huffed. "Fine, Fala, we'll do it your way." Fala grinned evilly.

"Good." 

The foundation of the building shook tumbling people to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?!" Max yelled over the loud crashes of the stain-glass windows. There was another tremor. Irene shivered.

"I sense an attack."

"What?!"

Nightstalker's roar was the only thing they could hear over the confusion. And Kamori understood exactly what he was telling them with his roar.

"The FEMS are attacking! BLOOD is here!" Kamori translated, covering her head as dust, debris, and wood rained down on them. The Maguanacs were ushering Quatre's sisters out the back way to find a safe place for them. Melody winced as she felt something hard hit her head.

"That's great just great! Dandy! They chose the perfect time to attack us." Melody yelled. "Lets get out of here before we're killed." The girls nodded. 

"We'll go to my mansion. Our units are stored there." Morgaine said. She ran out. The girls followed her and so Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo. Kamori stopped abruptly.

"SKY!" She yelled. Nightstalker circled her and nudged her waist. She patted his head. "Go…follow Morgaine and the others." The tiger wined but turned to follow the group.

Kamori went back to her search. She heard Sky's familiar screech and then there was one of pain. Kamori's eyes widened when she saw Sky fall. She ran to her and bent to pick up the hawk. 

"Are you okay, Sky?" Kamori asked cradling the large bird of prey. It opened it's eyes briefly.

::My wing, Red feathers:: Kamori looked over at the one wing and winced. It had a splint of wood in it and was bleeding slowly but surely.

"Hold on, Sky, I'll get you to Morgaine or Melody."

::Red feathers…watch out:: Sky's voice screeched in her head. ::Look up!::

Kamori looked up and faltered. There was a huge beam of wood coming down at her. Her light green eyes widened and she was frozen as she stared up at the oncoming object. Sky struggled and flapped. Kamori closed her eyes and shielded Sky.

Something tackled her out of the way. Something or someone that was tall and well built. Kamori opened one green eye when she hit the ground with someone lying on top of her. Light green eyes looked up at one forest green eye; the other eye was hidden by spiky brown bangs.

[Kamori---((O.o)] She blinked. "Um…hi? Thanks…for um… saving me?" Kamori said confused. He raised his one visible eyebrow. She raised both of hers. "Hm?" What else was she supposed to say with him looking at her that way? Hi thanks for saving me and I really like how you landed on me, it's a great position to be in with a hot guy like you. Yeah that would go over real well, especially with BLOOD outside.

He pulled himself and her up. She cradled Sky. 

"Sky are you alright?" The hawk looked up at her made a high pitched clicking sound. He grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." She blinked up at him and followed. They darted out of the building just as it crumpled. A large mecha stood over the remains. Kamori's eyes widened as she looked up at it.

"It's…it's a gundam." She stuttered her whisper. It was black, dark grey, and brown with a pair of black angel wings and a pair of smaller bat wings and it carried a cross bow on its right wrist and a sickle in hand. It looked evil.

"Well hello there, Nightmare, remember me? It's me Darkwing, or should I say Fala, your old 'friend." A woman's voice echoed.

"Fala?!"

"Yes? You called my name?"

Kamori growled as she glared up at the massive gundam. "Why are you here? And since when did you have a gundam?"

"I just had it made for little old me by the genius scientists at BLOOD headquarters. Teheh." Fala giggled. "And I was sent here on a mission with the other infamous FEMS. But we got what we were looking for, unfortunately we couldn't get your friends. Lunarfire took them away through one of her portals."

Trowa was glaring up at the gundam now and his grip on Kamori tightened, yet he was still practically silent. The mere movement of his grip tightening seemed to distract Fala.

"Oh and who is this handsome fellow with you? He's cute…where did you manage to get this one? Is he one of your paying customers?" Fala giggled childishly. Kamori snarled.

"How do you know about what went on in my past?"

"I have my ways, Nightmare." 

The red head glared. Another rumble came and another gundam landed by the Darkwing gundam. It was white, dark blue, and black with clawed hands, pixy-like blue wings that also looked like they could come off and be used as weapons, and a double sided energy trident. It had it's fist closed over something.

"Ah…Riptide! Did you get what we came for?"

"That and more, Darkwing." The gundam, Riptide, answered as it opening its fist. There in a little barred cage was Duo and Quatre with terrified looks on their faces.

"Put them down." 

Kamori gasped and looked over at Trowa. Had he just spoken?

"Ex-squeeze me?" the woman in Riptide said.

"I said put them down. What part did you not understand?" Trowa said calmly.

"Oh I like him. I think we should take him with us as well." Fala said.

"Maybe…"

"No!" Kamori yelled. "Your not taking anyone! Put Quatre and Duo down." 

"Why should we? How are you gonna' stop us?" Darkwing said.

"You will because I am going to make you." Came another voice. 

"Melody!" Kamori whipped around to look up at the blue, dark blue, and white gundam lined with gold. 

"Gundam Oceansiren. How nice to see you, my enemy." Riptide said. Oceansiren/ Melody pointed her gundams yari at Meredith's Riptide gundam. (if you don't know what a yari is then see Cye of Torrent's weapon from Ronin Warriors)

"Give me back my husband and his friend or suffer." Melody said. Meredith handed the cage to Fala.

"Bring that back to base. I'll deal with this." Riptide said before clashing her trident against Oceansiren's yari. Darkwing took off and Kamori watched it go in horror and telling from Melody's reaction of trying to fling Riptide aside, she was horrified as well. 

The red head snapped out of her daze and grabbed Trowa's hand. He blinked down at her.

"Don't just stare at me…come on! We have to run to the Winner estate. Melody will handle the Riptide gundam. But the mansion will be the first place that either Morgaine or Melody will come to get us, depending on who gets there first." Kamori said. He seemed to take that as a good answer and ran with her. _How did Melody get to the estate so fast?  Her answer seemed to come in the form of a roar. She slid to a stop as Nightstalker darted around the corner. _

"A tiger?" Trowa said looking at the black tiger. He looked back at her. "Where did you get a full grown black Siberian tiger that is fully trained?" That was the most he had ever spoken to her. That was actually the most she had heard him speak at all. Kamori bent down to hug the tiger.

"An answer would be I found him when he was just a cub and for a fact…he's not full grown. Nightstalker is not even a year old yet." So what if Nightstalker was abnormally large for a tiger and also abnormally rare?

"Quite a rare find. I hope you take care of him right." Kamori glared and then looked into Nightstalker's eyes. 

"He wants up to get on. He'll take us to the mansion faster." The red head said as she slid on the tigers back. Trowa did the same with a raised eyebrow. "Hang on." She said simply and then Nightstalker took off.

Trowa's nose twitched.

_Raspberries.___

He tried to ignore the intoxicating smell as they rode along. She looked back at him with her light green eyes.

"So…you like animals?" She asked. He stared at her. 

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well almost the only time you talked was when there was an animal to talk about around. You hardly ever talk but all of a sudden Nightstalker here comes and you have questions and suggestions for me."

"Yes."

"Hm?"

"I like animals."

"That's nice to know."

"…" He had gone silent again. She sighed and turned back around as Nightstalker bound through the driveway gates of the Winner estate.

                                                                                                                                                                                                **************

Kamori sat curled up on the couch with Nightstalker wrapped around her. The soap operas had yet again captured her attention, but this time she was waiting for Melody's arrival back home. Worry had consumed her and only Nightstalker and Sky had been able to comfort her. Trowa hadn't been much of a help. He didn't do anything

Actually he generally avoided her as much as possible for some unexplained reason. It was really starting to annoy her. Every time she entered the room he would leave. He was avoiding her like she was the plague. Very disturbing.

She turned her head to a sound. It was like the low rumble of an engine. A very large engine. Kamori shot up and ran for the door. 

"Melody… please be Melody." Kamori whispered as she opened the door. A group of Maguanacs were already out front staring up at the large gundam…the Oceansiren gundam. 

Kamori ran up to the gundam, pushing passed the group, and smacking the scraped gundamium foot. 

"Melody get down here now!" She heard the familiar pop of the hatch and the strain of the cable as it was rode down. Melody swung down seconds later, disheveled, but not harmed. Kamori immediately glued herself to Melody, and if the red head had actually had glue it would have been literal. "Oh are you all right? What happened?"

Melody stood limply with her eyes cast down. She whispered something and Kamori knew exactly what had happened. The Irish red-head ushered Melody through the crowd of Maguanacs and into the mansion, strait past Nightstalker and Sky, past the tall brunette, and up the stairs. They made a bee-line around the worried servants and ran into the master bedroom. Kamori locked the door before turning to Melody.

She heard the first sniff before she even finished turning. The red head found Melody sitting on the bed crying, or at least trying not to cry. Kamori went to Melody's side and hugged her.

"What's wrong Mel? I haven't seen you this upset since you told me about your parents and their…deaths." The Irish girl said gently rubbing the Australian girls back. The orange haired girl sniffled against Kamori's shoulder. 

"He's gone and I didn't get to tell him. He would have been so surprised. I was going to laugh at his shocked look. He probably would have fainted." Melody murmured against the strapless shoulder more to herself then anyone else. The last part sounded like she was trying to cheer herself up. Kamori tilted her head down to look at Melody.

"What were you going to tell him? You weren't going to tell him about our gundams just because you guys are married now? That wouldn't be wise Melody and you know it no matter how sweet that blond may be." Kamori scolded gently.

"No it's…it's something else. Here let me show you." Melody said pushing herself up off the bed and heading towards a closed door. It opened without a sound and Kamori could see it led to a white tiled bathroom with baby blue painted walls. Melody disappeared inside before she slowly walked out clutching something against her chest protectively.

"What's that?" the red head said staring at the clenched fists that held something within them.

"I lied…about my period. This should explain it all to you." Melody said handing Kamori a small strip. The red head looked down at it with wide light green eyes.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it was blue…

… for…

…Positive. 

Owari~

Raven: hehehe. I left you all with a sort of cliff hanger. I bet some of you were expecting this but if you didn't then that means that my writing skills are starting to get better.  I love messing with my characters sometimes. Its fun. Well…stay tuned for another action packed episode of In The End.


	9. Undercover

A.N- I'd like to thank all of those people out there who reviewed my story so far. Your reviews have encouraged me to keep writing. I hope to receive more reviews from all of those who have already reviewed and new reviews. It would make my day. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing only the new girls and their gundams.

****

**In The End**

By: Raven Moonshadow

    Chapter 9: Undercover

_I will not watch the ocean_

_My lover's gone_

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

_Bring him home again_

_My lover's gone_

_I know that kiss will be my last_

_Dido; My lover's Gone_

"Melody?" Kamori asked disbelief in her voice as she held the pregnancy test. The positive pregnancy test. Wide light green eyes looked up at the Australian girls' face that was tinted red both from the crying and the embarrassment about being pregnant. 

The orange haired girl nodded quietly, putting a hand over her abdomen. 

"But you shouldn't be able to tell that quickly. Maybe it's wrong, Mel, maybe this is just fluke and you're not really pregnant?" Kamori asked hopefully.

"No it's true. You know we have all kinds of drugs and tests now that you can take soon after you have sex with someone to see if you're pregnant or if you want to get rid of something. This is one of those tests. One of the newest one's out there at the moment." Melody explained. "Besides…I used my powers. I felt the beginnings of life in me."

"But you can't keep it, Mel! What about our missions? What will the doctors say? Better yet what will Morgaine have to say? She'll kill Quatre."

"I know but I won't let her and as for the missions…I won't kill a child, especially my own. You know that." Melody retorted.

"I know the doctors won't care at all. They'd rather rip the child out of you than risk the missions." Kamori said sadly.

"Then we won't tell them. We'll keep it a secret." Melody wrapped her arms protectively around herself. They stood there in silence.

"What about Quatre?"

"What about him?"

"Are you still going to telling him? He might announce it to the world that the Winner heir has already been conceived."

"I don't know but we have to get him and Duo back."

"I'll do that."

"But Kamori…"

"No Mel, you're going to get rest and relax. I'll find out info on where those BLOOD agents might have taken them." 

"Fine then. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell the others. At least not yet."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

Melody smiled warmly at the redhead and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. Morgaine and the others would be here soon.

                                    *                      *                      *                      

Morgaine, Heero, Trowa, Irene, Wufei, and Maxine arrived a short time after Melody and Kamori's talk. Their solemn faces made Melody want to cry some more. They were all sipping tea at the moment when Kamori came rushing down. The red head jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Melody.

"Good news, Mel. The doctors graced me with this lovely information." Kamori said with a wink. Melody's face brightened considerably.

"What did they tell you Kam?" 

"There's some kind of ball going on that the leader of BLOOD is hosting out in India. Only the rich and important to BLOOD are going so that means that…"

"That they will probably have some very important things to say." Morgaine finished. She leaned back thoughtfully and sipped at her herbal tea.

"Exactly. And the doctors got me in as a Mrs…." Kamori looked down at the paper. "…A Mrs. Ignatius. But there's one bad thing." Kamori said.

"What's bad." Irene asked. Shifting Kamori sighed.

"There also has to be a Mr. Ignatius. And I am to use one of the remaining male gundam pilots."

"Remaining male gundam pilots?"  Maxine asked. The redhead nodded and pointed at Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. Irene snorted. 

"Jeeze take your pick of the creeps of the year award winners." The males all glared, some not as noticeable as others and others that shouted their unhappy attitudes. Like Wufei's glare for instance. 

"Shut up nuren. You are a freakish American woman with blue hair." Wufei said. Irene leaned in dangerously.

"You got a problem with Americans? And as for the blue hair, I can't help it if it's natural."

"Freak."

"There is some kind of problem with your head. That pony tail must be so tight it's cutting off the circulation to your brain." Irene responded with a glare. Kamori glared too.

"Watch it. You mess with my friend you mess with me." Kamori growled out. "And if you mess with me you mess with them." Kamori jabbed her thump at the animals sitting by the door. The most noticeable being Nightstalker. He growled his own threat back, one that only Kamori understood. She burst out laughing.

"What did he say?" Irene asked. Kamori instantly started making cutting motions across her neck before her eyes flickered over to the male pilots. Irene covered her mouth. "Sorry I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Heero leaned in with a touch of suspicion in his voice. Irene blinked nervously.

"I forgot that people can't talk to animals. Silly me." She bonked herself on the head with an embarrassed smile. An uncomfortable silence ensued until finally Morgaine cleared her throat.

"So which will you bring?" The blond asked Kamori. Kamori looked at each male thoughtfully. Her eyes first went to Heero, she shook her head, then her gaze went to Wufei and an immediate sour look came to her face as she shook her head, and finally her light green eyes settled on Trowa with a sigh.

"I'll take the silent one over there." She pointed to him. Maxine blinked. 

"Why that one?"

"Because Heero is too creepy and Wufei is too pigheaded. Not very dateable I'd have to say. Besides, Trowa's silent so I know he won't annoy me that much besides the fact that I'll lack someone to talk to while I'm there." Kamori said all-knowingly. She stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked.

"I'm going to go upstairs to go though your closet. You still have that dress I let you borrow, right?" Kamori propped her hand on the curve of her waist. Melody nodded.

"Good." Kamori pointed at Trowa. "You…go get a tux and a mask. It's a masquerade ball. Be done at 5:00 and we'll meet down here at 5:30. The limo will leave at 6." And with that Kamori strode out of the room with Nightstalker and the other animals at her heels. 

                        *                      *                      *

5 o'clock rolled around and Trowa was already seated downstairs on the couch with a mask in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Occasionally everyone down stairs would hear the clicks of high heels or a couple of curses said but other than that Kamori had yet to be seen. Finally the clack clack of high heels could be heard coming down the stairs. Everyone sat patiently.

Irene giggled as she saw the looks on the guys' faces as the clacking stopped at the doorway. The blue haired girl didn't have to look to know that Kamori had chosen her favorite dress that she had. All of the males had wide eyed stares and Trowa's jaw had even gone slack. 

Kamori walked around the couch in a one-shouldered white Greek looking dress (One of the muses in the cartoon Hercules movie wore it) that fit around every curve. One long slit went up the side all the way to her mid-thigh, exposing one fine leg, while the rest pooled at her ankles. Her feet were adorned with silver high heels and a silver chain hung around her waist. Her short red hair was pulled back into a wooden clip with a silver Chinese tiger design carved into it. 

The girls nodded their heads in agreement to show their liking in her choice. Kamori held up a silver eye mask with white and black feathers flaring at the corners of the mask. She looked at Trowa expectantly. He blinked once and then held up his black eye mask.

"Wow you picked a plain one." Kamori said rolling her eyes. "You couldn't find anything more exciting?" Wufei held up a half clown mask. 

"He could wear this." Wufei said. Kamori made an annoyed face. 

"Fine, the black mask is fine. Are you ready?" Kamori asked sitting down next to him. Trowa visibly scooted away. Kamori blinked. "Hey what's your problem?" Kamori said scooting closer to him. He scooted over until he bumped into Heero. Heero then death glared both of them. Kamori blinked. She looked toward everyone else.

"What's with the all mighty silent one?" The red head said tilting her head at him. Nightstalker looked up at her after sniffing the air.

//He is uncomfortable around you for some reason// Kamori blinked at the tiger. Her green eyes went back to Trowa. What little emotion he did show on his face was that of discomfort. The red head chewed on the inside of her lip. _What is up with this guy? I have never met a guy that has been anything but comfortable around me. This Trowa is a strange one all right. I'll just have to find out why he feels that way around me._ Kamori thought to herself.

Inside Trowa's mind he tried to calm himself. No woman could affect him like this and yet this woman made him distrust himself around her. He had problems thinking when she was close and any closer and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his actions. _Oh great and I'm stuck being around her for the entire night. This will be like an eternity._

Kamori stopped looking at Trowa and peeked at the silver wristwatch she wore. The redhead stood abruptly with a curse.

"Where has the time gone? My gosh it's already 5:57. The limo should be here already." Kamori said. She gripped Trowa's wrist and dragged him outside. There was the limo, just pulling in. The Irish girl waved goodbye to the others, while also aware of Trowa trying to pull himself from her grasp, before opening the limo door and pushing Trowa in. Kamori followed in. The door shut and the limo was off.

Their mission would officially start as soon as they reached the airport.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

Trowa continued to rub his wrist, an hour after she had first grabbed it. It still was tingling pleasantly. But to him, any emotional contact that felt good was like a poisonous snakebite. He was continuing to think about the way that she was affecting him. Next to him, Kamori was sitting quietly staring out the window. The close proximity was causing his system to go awry. He was trying to keep himself from reaching over and performing one of the many mental images that kept coming to him. 

He kept going over the many reasons why his body could be reacting the way it was. All of them sounded strange and illogical. Then he blinked. _Maybe it is just a physical lust. If I fulfill some of the fantasies then the feelings will go away. I've never been that close to a woman before so now that my body is so close to one, at least one that's not my sister's, it is feeling the natural teenage hormones that I as a gundam pilot suppressed throughout the years. _ That was it. He had come to a conclusion. This provided a logical explanation. At least a more logical one than the idea that he was actually in love with a woman he didn't even know. 

He nodded slightly to himself.

Kamori peeked a light green eye over at her companion in time to see his slight nod. Curiously she watched him for any more surprising behavior. He looked over at her quickly and met her gaze. She blinked. He blinked. Then suddenly, to him, the in-flight movie was very interesting. Although when his cheeks tinted themselves with a slight blush she had nothing better to do then wonder why. Kamori again tilted her head and then shrugged.

She had picked an odd one.

Kamori sighed and shook her head. They were almost there. She absolutely couldn't wait to get this mission over with, find out were the two missing pilots were, rescue them, and then go back home. It would be the best thing in the world to make Melody happy again. 

                                    *                      *                      *

As soon as the plane touched down at the India airport, BLOOD guards immediately met Kamori and Trowa. The red head and the brunette had the masks on and flashed their ID's to the guards who then brought them to a limo. The trip was rode in silence. Both gundam pilots thinking of their own plan.

The limo soon stopped in front of a large mansion. Cars lined the sidewalk and tree's desolated the mansion from the site of others. Only invited guests would know about this party and BLOOD guards heavily guarded it.

Kamori took one look around through the eyeholes of her mask and immediately assumed that this was a very important party. Rich men and women from the high pedestal of BLOOD were all at this party. Then Kamori winced and then scowled as her eyes landed on the FEMS, their masks down as they chatted with a very powerful BLOOD official. Then the red head gasped silently.

"The head of BLOOD, Richard Blood." Her bright green eyes were wide with surprise. "He's here in person. Wow." She looked over at silent Trowa who was looking at the head of BLOOD. Although, that wasn't the first thing that she noticed about him. Ever since they had gotten here Trowa had put at least two feet between them. She sighed and directed her attention back to Mr. Blood only to find him gone from the FEMS group.

"God damnit." Kamori bit her lip. _Where did he go? She looked left and right._

"Excuse me miss." A deep rich voice said from behind her. Kamori turned.

"Yes?" She looked and nearly fell over. Richard Blood stared down at her. Now up close she realized that he wasn't much older than her, probably only a year older and absolutely handsome. Her jaw nearly dropped for a second and then suddenly she smiled at him charmingly. He smiled, obviously dazzled. 

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice such a beautiful woman." She giggled. _Okay giggle stupidly and make him think that I find him to be the most amazing man. Check and mate. _

"Oh? But how could you tell? I'm wearing a mask." Kamori said flirtatiously. He smiled almost innocently, not evil at all and Kamori began to wonder.

"Oh but I could. Just looking at you I knew you could be nothing but lovely. And I'd also like to mention you have gorgeous green eyes." She looked up at his honey colored eyes and felt like melting.

"Aren't you the charmer?" _Wow. If this guy weren't the head of BLOOD I'd date him. I mean he has tan skin, honey eyes, and chocolate hair. This guy is damned sexy!_

"May I ask the lovely ladies name?" He asked. He took her hand in his. Kamori for once in her life, felt like blushing, but she refused to let herself. 

"My name is Brenda Ignatius." She took her mother's first name for this mission._ I hope he buys it. With a smile he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it._

"My, what a lovely name for such a fair rose. My name is Calhoun Blood." Kamori's eyes widened. This guy wasn't Richard. He was one of Richards's son's. With a slight gasp to sound realistic, she gave him a surprised look.

"Oh my. I was wondering why Richard looked so young. I thought you were he. You have inherited his looks." Kamori covered her mouth with her hand and gave him a faked surprised expression. He smiled, than began laughing.

"Don't worry about it. People confuse me for my father all the time." He gave her a genuine smile. _No wonder I didn't sense any evil from him. He isn't the leader. That's good. She smirked to herself secretly. __Sorry Calhoun, but I'm going to use you to get to your father. Get rid of the leader, the rest falls apart._

"Do you really mean it?" Kamori asked. He nodded while smiling. "That's good. I have found that some times people are offended when they get confused for their parents." Kamori said.

"Oh no I'm not offended at all. It's a common thing that happens now that I'm nineteen." Calhoun said. He bowed and took her hand. "May I have this dance?" 

"Why yes you may." Kamori said, smiling. _He's making this way too easy for me. _He pulled her out on the dance floor. One hand went to the small of her back and the other grasped her other hand, then he pulled her to him. Kamori blinked once in surprise and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

She took everything around her in. By the long food table, the FEMS all glared at her. Kamori raised an eyebrow. _Jealousy anyone? She looked around the room. _Now where is my so-called 'husband' gone? _Kamori's eyes searched the room. Finally she saw Trowa standing silently in the corner. Strangely enough he looked annoyed while watching them. Although, it was hard to tell with such a person as Trowa._

Calhoun's fingers dancing on the small of her back brought Kamori back to the present.

"Hm?" She tilted her head to peek up at him. He glanced at her quickly before his eyes went elsewhere.

"My father is watching us." He whispered. Kamori's eyes widened again.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Is that bad?" Kamori sure hoped it wasn't.

"No, at least I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"Well…I'm nineteen now and my father is ready to marry me off to assure an heir. You know, just like Winner recently got married." Calhoun whispered. "I also think the main event will start soon." 

"And what's that?" Kamori asked. _Perfect._

"New mobile suits, etc." Kamori scowled slightly where he couldn't see. _Damn. That didn't help much._

"Wow. What are these new MS called?" Kamori played dumb.

"Well my father just came out with the Capricorns but he's been working on gundams for some time now. He's going to show off the new gundams and how they work." Calhoun said. The lights began to dim. This was good since the dim light could hide her surprised look. _New gundams? Like the one Fala had?_ She untangled herself from Calhoun and looked towards the stage. A large curtain separated half of the large stage. A projection screen was pulled down in front of it.

Suddenly a spotlight hit the screen and Richard Blood himself stood there in front of it. The FEMS stood just to the right of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen of BLOOD. I'm pleased that you all could join me tonight for a glorious evening crucial to BLOOD's future." Richard took a breath. Kamori disappeared from Calhoun's side and stealthily maneuvered through the crowds. She passed Trowa and gave him a look before moving through the rooms. _Now where is a computer?_ Each room was empty except for one she passed that was full of guards. Each looked up at her. Some smiled, others looked skeptical.

"What are you doing here?" One stood. Kamori searched for an answer.

"Well I was looking for the ladies room. Would one of you mind telling me?" Kamori asked with a low, teasing voice. The guards all seemed to loosen up. The one smiled.

"I'm sorry miss. It's down the hall." He said. Kamori threw in a charming smile.

"On it's alright, but may I ask, why are you all so tense?" Kamori asked with mock worry written on her face.

"Well three was a rumor that this party was infiltrated by an enemy spy." The guard replied. Kamori's pale green eyes widened.

"Oh my. Do you really think there is one?" Kamori tried to make herself look frightened and harmless. The soldier gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. That's why we're here. We'll protect everyone." He said. Kamori curtsied.

"Well I feel safer knowing that, but I must be off to use the ladies room and hurry back to the party." She smiled and picked up the end of her dress and speed walked. _Shit. They suspect someone is here. I have to move quickly._ Kamori peeked into more rooms. 

Finally, just before the bathroom, was a lounge looking room with a computer in the corner. Kamori smirked. _Perfect. _She peeked out into the hallway, then, finding no one watching the red head silently closed and locked the door. She drifted over to the computer and with a touch to the mouse the screen lightened. 

Kamori reached down to the top of her dress and pulled the disk out of her bra. She put it into the computer and began going through files and hacking. Along the way she got info on the new gundams and ms being produced. Then she found a recent file on their kidnapping of two of the gundam pilots, Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell. All info on them, relating to them, and where they were, was saved to the disk. She shut down all the files and pulled out the now packed disk.

_The security must already know I'm here. Better get going. _She slid into the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. No displacement where the disk was now hidden and the gun she had was still hidden at her thigh. She falsely flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom straightening her dress. 

Yup. Guards were already going through the room. 

"Oh my, what happened?" Kamori asked with mock worry. The soldiers looked at her.

"Did you see anyone go in here because we had an alarm go off that someone was accessing secret files?" He said. Kamori blinked.

"No I didn't. I was in the bathroom the whole time. I didn't hear or see anyone." Kamori said using a small dash of helpless girl and a pinch of charm. _God I could be an actress._

"Well we may have to take you for questioning." The soldier came closer to her. _Oh crap I don't think so. Sorry soldier boy, but I have to do my job. _She whipped out her gun. Each guard went down. One looked up at her from the floor. She smiled sadly.

            "Don't worry. You won't die, just be unconscious long enough for me to get away. You'll be fine after that." She stepped over him and began running. _Ouch high heels don't work well when running. _She winced. "All I have to do now is get Trowa and get out of here like bat's outa' hell." She mumbled to herself.

                                    *                      *                      *                      *

            "Now I'd like to proudly bring up my son, Calhoun, who's nineteenth birthday just past recently." Richard Blood stood on the stage beckoning Calhoun out of the crowd. 

            Out in the crowd, Calhoun looked to the side to find 'Brenda' missing. Then he looked towards the stage with a sigh and began walking forward. People separated and clapped for him and he ultimately felt embarrassed. His father smiled as Calhoun walked up onto the stage.

            "Well son I'd like to tell you I'm proud of how you've grown. And I think it's about time that you continue the family, son." Calhoun dreaded those words. The FEMS were all smiling at him. He knew exactly whom he had to choose between.

            "You have a choice between the four lovely ladies to my right and one other." Calhoun raised an eyebrow at this. "I see you're confused. I'd like to notice that you seemed to enjoy yourself with a woman tonight. What was that woman's name?"

"Um…do you mean Brenda?"

"Ah yes was that her name? Well then will the young woman, Brenda, who danced with my son come up here?" Richard called. Everyone looked around as whispers came over the crowd. Calhoun looked, wondering where Brenda could have gone.

A soldier burst through the doors and ran up to Richard. He whispered into Richard's ear. The head of BLOOD's eyes widened.

"What?! Find her and catch her!" Richard yelled.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

Kamori ran. She knew that the soldier were right behind her.

"Stop where you are or we may be forced to shoot!" She heard from behind her.

"Shit." Kamori turned. _Uh oh, cornered. _It was a dead end. "Double shit on a stick." She turned toward the row of guards, guns pointed at her and put her hands up.

"Drop all weapons." One shouted. It was the same guy who had directed her to the bathroom.

"I don't have any." Kamori said. She made herself sound as frightened as possible.

"Those men on the floor were shot."

"But I don't know what you're talking about. I'm confused and scared. Why are you all chasing me?"

"You started running from us." _Umm…yeah. Whoops. _

"Um…not sure. I'm confused." Kamori looked innocently at them, but they didn't look like they were buying it. She took a step back and her heel hit the wall. _Shit. What am I going to do?_

Suddenly a few soldiers went down. Trowa stood over them.

"Trowa?" He had a gun in one hand and the other was at his side. She hadn't even heard a shot. _A silencer._ Kamori looked at him with wide eyes. The guards were distracted and their attention was no longer on her now. With a quick movement she pulled her gun out form hiding and brought more down. Together, Trowa and Kamori made a team that the guards couldn't stop.

They escaped just as Kamori had said, like bat's out of hell. As soon as they were out the windows Kamori whistled. Two Asian elephants emerged from the woods. She placed her hand on one of their heads. "Up, Kiku." The elephant's trunk wrapped around her waist and brought her to sit upon its head. She looked down at Trowa.

"Hurry, do the same think, but that one is Haiku." Kamori said. With tired green eyes she watched Trowa follow her instructions and get lifted up. _He's a natural with animals. _She patted the elephant Kiku and pulled her ear. 

//Go both of you// Kamori said quietly in elephant tongue. Both elephants moved and began off into the woods. Just as they were going into the woods she saw Calhoun looking down at her from a window, his wide eyes questioning. With a smile she slide off her mask and waved slightly. He smiled then and waved back, mouthing the words: _I hope to see you again. _

She turned back to the woods and found Trowa, who had been watching her, with his mask now down as well. He gave her a look before turning ahead again. With a sigh, Kamori looked up through the starlight filled trees.

_I wish I didn't have to use you Cal. _

~Owari

Raven: Wow long chapter. I guess it kind of makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in so long. Yeah sorry about that. I don't know when I'll get to update again since I'm going on a trip soon and my laptop needs to be fixed. But I'll try as hard as I can to get something up soon. 

Nuren- Chinese for woman as I've been told


	10. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots, just my original characters and their gundams. I have no money so there is no point in calling up a lawsuit. 

**In The End**

By: Raven Moonshadow

      Chapter 10: Plan 

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Evanescence; Bring Me To Life_

It was late when Kamori and Trowa arrived home, at the Winner residence. Delays had kept them until finally, aggravated and out of patience, they got a private jet. Thus leading to a nearly silent ride home.

 Guards had been crawling the area looking for both of them. That had been their delay. Every airport had been infested with them. Kamori was now mussed and officially tired. Looking over at Trowa, she could only guess he was feeling the same.

Her watch read two-in-the-morning. That meant that most normal people would be asleep. The lights were all out except for the candle lit in the living room. Kamori draped her jacket over the hook on the coat hanger before entering the room. Morgaine sat there quietly, with a book, the candle, and some soothing jazz playing from the stereo. 

"Hey Morgaine." Kamori said softly.

"Hello. How was the mission?" The blond woman asked without looking up from her book.

"It went fine. I found out where the two missing guys are. And I met the leader of BLOOD's son, Calhoun." Kamori said. Morgaine raised an eyebrow.

"That's good."

"I have a thing on the BLOOD gundams." Trowa held up a mini microphone and a mini camera. Kamori blinked.

"I didn't know you had those with you." Kamori said. Trowa just kind of looked blankly at her. She gave him a look that said 'fine-stare-at-me-like-an-idiot' before suddenly pointing her index finger up in the air and going 'Ah-ha.' "Hold on." She pulled the disk out of her bra. "My info." She handed the disk to Morgaine. The blond woman looked at it.

"Good. I'll review this and see what we should do."

"I think we should go get them as soon as possible." Kamori said. Morgaine continued to read after putting the disk on the mahogany living room table.

"We'll see."

"Fine then. I'm going to bed. Good night." Kamori said. She exited and began up the stairs. Out of habit she looked back behind her as a precaution and found Trowa watching her. With a blink, she decided to ignore him for now, and went up stairs. Nightstalker met her half way and rubbed up against her. Then the tiger stared down at Trowa, its eyes glinting in the moonlight eerily.

//What is with that human? First his is uncomfortable and now…he smells of musk. This man confuses me. I mustn't let him come too close to Kamori. I don't know what his intentions could be toward her// Nightstalker watched him for a second before following the red head up.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, Max refused to come out of her room, and Melody occupied the bathroom for reasons only Kamori knew. Everyone else believed that she was simply getting sick due to all the stress she was going through. That was where Kamori would usually merely nod. Though she was still asleep. 

Morgaine was the only one in the kitchen at the moment. The remaining gundam pilots drifted around, here and there, alternating with each other in order to obtain the shower that Irene had already claimed for the last half-hour. (Don't ask me why but all the other bathrooms were either occupied already or too far away from the main area they all busied themselves in to be worth it) 

"Ugh…" Irene mumbled walking into the kitchen in a pair of loose gray pants and a red tank top rubbing a towel through her wet hair. She was looking back over her shoulder with a glare. Morgaine kept the newspaper in front of her and briefly stopped to take a sip of tea.

"What?" The blond didn't even look up. The blue haired woman opened the fridge and pulled out a diet coke. 

"Stupid pig kicked me out of the shower." Irene popped the top and took a gulp of the caffeinated liquid. "Not only that but he kicked me out while I was still in it, that perv…" She took another swig. "Probably only did it so he could catch a glimpse of me naked. I hope he slips on a bar of soap and bleeds to death." Suddenly they heard a large thump, followed by many Chinese curses. Morgaine and Irene both stared up at the ceiling. "Wow did he actually slip?" The blue haired American girl murmured with the can of soda to her lips.

The blond blinked. "By him, I assume, you're talking about a certain Wufei Chang, by the way you're talking." Morgaine stated instead of questioning. She knew that only the American woman would chew out the sexist Chinese male like so.

They were both distracted by the sudden slamming open of a door and the quick angry stomps coming down the stairs. 

Irene nodded. "Yes." 

A soaking wet Wufei then appeared holding his head with one hand and the towel around his waist with the other. Irene blinked as he glared all the way past her. Morgaine didn't even look up. He stomped up to one cabinet and opened it, pulling out a first aid kit. 

"Need any help?" The blue haired woman asked arching an eyebrow. He glared.

"No." came his clipped and curt response as disappeared into the small bathroom off the kitchen. Irene glared. 

"Fine then, Wu-wu-chan, just looking to help a person in need." She said sharply before taking another slip of her diet coke.

"I do not need a woman's help." She heard his angry voice from the bathroom's slightly ajar door. Irene growled, crushing a now empty can in her fist. Morgaine looked up sharply. 

"Don't Irene." The blond said firmly. The blue haired girl's eyes slowly began to revert back to their normal honey brown tone instead of the gold they had just flashed. Her growing fangs reverted back as well and with one last feral growl that rivaled even Nightstalker's, she turned and walked briskly out of the room.

"I'll be in the den if you want me." She mumbled almost hoarsely. Then she was gone.

A minute or so after she left Wufei's head popped out of the now open door. He looked around, still holding a few cotton balls to the wound on his head. The Chinese man looked at Morgaine.

"Where did she go? I will use the help she wishes to give me seeing as I can't seem to get the bandage to stick." He said and he almost looked embaressed by his admittance of defeat. Although he hid it rather well by saying 'I will use' instead of 'I need'.

"If you hadn't been such a sexist bastard and said that you didn't need a woman's help then maybe she'd still be here. I can't blame her for leaving either. We all hate it when men think their better just because they are men, but Irene hates it the most." Morgaine said blatantly. Her tea was nearly gone and she was almost done with the article she had found on Kamori and Trowa's 'ruining' of an important ball last night. _'There are no pictures of the two 'assassins' but they were described as one male and one female. The female had short red hair and was thought to be in her early twenties, but soldiers could not tell due to the mask she wore. Not much is known about the male except that he was a tall brunette assumed to be about the same age as the female.' Good as least they can't be identified, Morgaine thought after reading part of the article._

Wufei was still standing there in the bathroom doorway. "What?" She asked beginning to feel the stirring of annoyance.

"Where is she? She did offer to help." Wufei asked. Morgaine actually took the time to roll her eyes.

"She's in the den but I warn you that now may not be the best time to ask her to help. Unless, that is, you also want to apologize to her?" Morgaine smirked as she watched his face set to that of determination. 

"I will not apologize for something I said." The Chinese man stomped off in the direction of the den. Morgaine shook her head. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Five minutes later….

…there was a loud yelp after a snap, some swears, and some evil laughter that made Morgaine nearly cringe as she poured herself some more tea. Kamori entered the room with a yawn and a towel hanging around her neck. She was just in time to see a naked Wufei run by, covering his lower frontal regions with one pillow and his lower rear regions with another, causing Kamori's light green eyes to widen to the point of instantaneous awake-ness. He jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door with a loud swear that made the redhead and the blond wince.

"That is something I never want to see ever again." Morgaine mumbled. Kamori nodded before looking at Morgaine. She opened her mouth to ask but then in came Irene holding a rolled up towel.

"You never want to see _that again? You should have seen what I saw _before_ he grabbed the pillows." Irene was smirking but her eyes were still darkly settled on the closed door. Kamori blinked._

"What did you do to him?"

"Rat tailed him." Her smirk widened. The red head could actually see Irene holding back an evil laugh but settle for an evil giggle instead.

"It's too early in the morning for this." Kamori said holding her head in her hands.

"It's 10:30…" Morgaine said. The Irish girl looked up at the clock.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Silence…

"Too early." She said walking up to the fridge. Morgaine shrugged and handed Kamori the newspaper as she walked past.

"You and Trowa are in the newspaper."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Silence again…

"Cool."

"I'm going to grab the gundam pilots. I have decided on what we are going to do about the missing men. Why don't you too grab Melody and Max when you're done?" Morgaine said exiting. The bathroom door swung open and they saw a blur dash past the English woman, though they both could have sworn seeing something that looked similar to that of a butt-flap around its waist. Both blinked.

"O~kay…" Irene said grabbing another diet coke.

"Whatever…" Kamori began to read the article in the paper about the 'assassins.' 

                        *                      *                      *                      *

Melody was brought down by Kamori after the newspaper delayed her with it's all-in-all hilarity that they could say that she was early twenties. Did she look old enough to be early to mid-twenties? It was laughable.

That and there was a small portion that said that Calhoun Blood who had been in close contact with her without knowing she was an assassin could give no more information to the police about her looks. She had to smile. Calhoun had seen what she looked like, but had not said anything. He didn't even tell them her name.

What a good boy.

She was defiantly going to feel really bad when she used the poor guy. 

Now only Melody was assembled in the den. Kamori had gone to get Maxine and Irene was not only eating breakfast but feeding Nightstalker as well with leftovers and fattening sausage. Absolutely delicious if you happen to be a tiger that was raised by humans/Kamori all it's life.

Speaking of the redheaded Irish woman…

"What the hell is wrong with Max?" Kamori came walking into the den holding her hand out with her other hand clamped over her wrist wincing in pain. She looked up at Melody questionably. 

"Huh…I don't know. Wait…what happened to your hand?" Melody asked, worried. She rushed up to Kamori and investigated her hand. 

There was nothing that Melody could see that was wrong but she could feel the pain radiating off Kamori. The red head winced. "That's why I asked what's wrong with Max. I got Max out of her room by threatening to come in and give her a make-over but when I tried to pat her back and say I was joking, her psychic energy flared up and zapped my hand pretty badly. It hurts like hell. Remind me never to laugh at people who get hurt due to Maxine's psychic attacks." Kamori tried to smile but ended up wincing again.

Then there was yelp from Irene and she came in rubbing the back of her neck, looking back over her shoulder suspiciously. 

"What's up with you?" Melody asked. The blue haired girl looked at them just as her pupils began to look less like a cat's and more like a humans.

"When I walked near Maxine the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. She was freaking the hell out of the animal side of my brain." The American said. Suddenly she quieted and all turned toward the door where Morgaine was just coming through, the remaining male pilots at her heels. She gave the girls the look that said 'quiet-about-the-powers-,-we'll-talk-later-when-we're-alone.' 

Irene glared with open hostility at the Chinese man who was fully clothed now. He, though, ignored her but Kamori saw the glare he held in reserve with Irene's name on it. He was just trying to act cool and reserved to hide his previous defeat at the hands of the American shape-shifter.

Kamori pulled Irene down onto the couch to prevent an all out war in Quatre's den. Maxine drifted in somberly and took a seat in a chair away from everyone else, which the shape-shifter and animal linguist were silently thankful for. Hopefully, though, Max hadn't read their thoughts or anything. Most other people didn't see the American and the Irish girls' discreet glances at Japanese-American psychic and took a seat.

"We will go on this mission, all of us, together. The two missing men are being held at a main base of BLOOD which is located in Brazil. We will hide our gundams around the perimeter where we have secured an underground base. Enter on foot armed with weapons, or in Kamori's case animals. Infiltrate, seek, rescue, and destroy before getting the hell to of there. That is our mission." Morgaine said. She surveyed the room and found everyone nodding. Everyone that is, except Max.

"I want to sit this one out." She said. The blond shook her head.

"No all of us must go. We will need you and your gundam."

"Wait…all of you women have gundams?" Wufei asked harshly, sharply pinpointing Irene. She nodded with the biggest smirk ever. Even larger than the one she gave him when she took his towel and whipped him with it. 

"Oh yeah, you bet China man." Irene said. He glared. He looked like he was going to jump off the couch across from the blue haired girl. She looked like she would take him down if he did, all the while smiling.

"No fighting." Melody said touching her temple with her forefinger. "Anger makes my head hurt."

"Why?" Heero asked. All of the girls looked between each other and nodded with silent communication.

"I'm empathic." Melody said. Heero nodded

"Just like Quatre." Heero said in his monotone.

"So how will we bring these guys?" Kamori asked.

"You bring Trowa." The blond said setting down the disk that Kamori had given her and the mini microphone and camera that was Trowa's.

"Why do I always get Trowa?" The redhead asked with a pout.

"Would you rather Wufei?"

"Good point."

"I will take Heero and Irene—no Melody you take Wufei."

"Hey why d' I get Wufei?" Melody said in surprise. No one seemed to want to take Wufei.

"Well we put him with Irene and she'll dump him in the ocean." Morgaine said nonchalantly. Irene stood up proudly and gave Wufei a look.

"You know what? I'll take him. I can be mature. Wufei is the pig and I am the lady—the mature lady." 

Wufei snorted. Irene glared.

"Yeah right woman."

"Watch it or I _will dump you in the ocean." The battle between the sexes seemed to be taking place right within the Winner den as Wufei and Irene glared each other down. It looked like they were hoping for the others head to explode._

"Stop it you two!" Melody said massaging her temples. Wufei ignored the Australians command but Irene suddenly sat with an apologetic face, twisting her hair guiltily.

"I want to see your gundams." Heero said. Kamori blinked and looked to Morgaine and Melody. Melody shrugged and Morgaine just nodded to Kamori.

"We can show you them." Morgaine got up and walked a short distance away from them all. Irene's eyes widened.

"You're not going to…" She stopped short and stared at Morgaine's back. The blond looked over her shoulder blankly, then smirked.

"They might as well know now." She said, a single flame igniting before her eyes. Wufei looked startled as the flame grew and suddenly engulfed Morgaine, leaving nothing but a flaming ring.

"What the hell just happened?!" Wufei stuttered watching the girls move toward the inferno. Irene turned her eyes to him.

"It's a fire portal. Morgaine is a pyrokinetic."

"Yup. Now come on we're going to show you our gundams." Kamori said.

"We will not go through that." Wufei glared. Irene rolled her eyes as Max and Melody jumped through the flames. Heero took a hesitant step towards it, then jumped and disappeared into the flames. Kamori grabbed Trowa's hesitant arm and pulled him through, leaving only Irene and Wufei. She watched his stubborn look intensify. He just didn't want to admit that not only was he scared of jumping through but he had been wrong in his speaking for the group.

Stubborn jackass.

She grabbed him rather abruptly and tossed him through with amazingly inhuman strength. Then smirking she jumped through with a triumphant face.

Wufei was flat on his face when Irene landed, sitting, on his back. She was still smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"I win." Irene smiled at the rest of the group.

"What took you so long? I almost closed the portal." Morgaine said standing at the feet of Lunarfire. Heero was looking up at it. Irene pointed down at Wufei who was mumbling angrily. 

"_He kept us, stubborn pig." Irene stood and dusted herself off. Then started skipping away humming something that sounded like the anything you can do I can do better theme song._

"Where are you going?" Kamori asked. Irene bounced.

"To see Starsoul. Haven't seen Star in awhile." Irene said happily. Wufei got up mumbling and glaring at her back.

"_Stupid woman." Mumble mumble. Kamori gave the fuming Chinese man as weird look before walking up to Nightmare, her gundam. She grabbed the cord that led up to the cockpit. She smirked at Trowa._

"Come on, Tro. You're ridin' wit' the Angel of Nightmares." She said pulling him to her and wrapping an arm around his torso. In such close contact Trowa's cheeks reddened and he looked away just in time for Kamori to miss seeing his face. The redhead raised an eyebrow as she watched the back of Trowa's head. His arm hand gone around her and tightened and his other arm had reached up and grabbed the cord, putting his hand over hers and causing her to feel a blush rise.

What the hell was wrong with her? She blinked rapidly and then looked up at the cockpit that they were fast approaching. _Am I beginning to feel attracted to Trowa, Nightmare_? The cockpit bleeped. She smiled. _Yeah it's silly to ask, never mind. _

Looking over as she dumped Trowa into Nightmare's cockpit she saw Wufei's indignant but blushing face as Irene held onto him and brought him up into her gundam. There was something interesting. The Irish girl giggled before pulling back into the cockpit and sitting in her chair. The door closed and she looked back to find Trowa sitting in the small passenger space behind her seat.

All right. The plan was set. They would get back the missing male pilots safely. She'd deal with Trowa, the innocent Calhoun, and the sexist Chinese man when everyone got home.

~Owari

Raven: Okay so I was planning to have the actual rescue in this chapter but got caught up. I didn't want to make this too long so I cut it off here. It probably isn't all that good since I was in a hurry to finish it so my friend could have something to read. Don't hurt me! Just review and I'll update as soon as I can. If you can, (or want to) also check out fictionpress.com where I have a pen name called Obsidian Night. Jan e. ^.^


	11. Brazilian Base

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. I only own the original characters, their gundams, and some other made up stuff. Nothing else. I think that everyone should know that by now damn it! .'

AN: Sorry for the slow updates, but right now I'm not only suffering nearly constant writers block but I'm also trying to juggle my updates with other stories. Please don't hurt me. I'm trying to update this more than others since I'm going to finish it up soon. That means that in a few more chapters, this fic is done. And then I'll put up the short sequel thing that I already have written for some odd reason. (don't ask me why but I was going through old files and found it and said "what the hell? I already have the sequel written and I don't remember typing it."). There's going to be a twist with the Calhoun/Kamori/Trowa relationship thing. Just 'cause I want to be kinda evil.

"blah" normal speech.

//_blah//_ animal speech

{_blah__}  talking over the intercoms_

note: when their talking normal in their gundams but their using the intercom think of it as the camera is switching between them and people over the intercom can't be seen.

**In The End**

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 11: Brazilian Base

{_Speed remains constant. We'll be there in about two hours.} Max called over the intercom system that was had between the gundam's. Still, though, she distanced herself from everyone else. Just slightly out of normal formation._

"Let's just increase speed. We'll get there sooner. My gundam isn't at full power yet." 

"Would you rather break the speed of light, Irene?" Melody asked. "Because full power on your gundam is, like, mach 15. Our gundams, on the other hand, can not go to such speedy lengths." Melody said.

"What about Morgaine's fire portal or Max's teleportation? We could use those." Irene said.

_{Negative. Morgaine can't just port us anywhere. She needs to have been there before. It's the same way with me. I can only teleport to places I know.} _ Max said. {_Besides…} _she added. {_…I doubt that I'd be able to teleport you guys _and_ you're gundams. I'm strong, but not _that_ strong.}_

{_So all you women have power's too?} Came Wufei from over Irene's frequency. There was a light scuffle that could be heard and what sounded like Irene telling him to get back and away from her controls or she'd show him exactly what her power was. Kamori blinked. She didn't know if it was just her or was Irene was being extremely violent towards Wufei?_

_{Yes we do.}_ Morgaine said.

"Morgaine has pyrokinetic powers, Melody is empathic and can create hallucinations of the mind that people think are real, she also has the ability to heal people, Maxine has psychic powers like teleportation and telekinesis, Irene is a shape-shifter, and I am an animal linguist; which in more plain terms means I can control and communicate with animals. I understand them and they understand me." Kamori said. She felt Trowa's eyes on the back of her head. And the surprised feeling he held radiated to her. She smiled to herself wondering if he would act different around her because she wasn't normal now.

But then again, she'd never been normal to begin with. 

She looked at him. "Yes?" He looked away quickly. Strange man. Silent and nearly impossible to read. A real challenge in her opinion. If she had the time she would invest her interests in trying to crack through his expressionless exterior. With a shrug she looked towards the monitors.

_~Beep~_

_{Dammit, Wufei, if you don't back away from my controls this instant I will roast your chestnuts over an open fire}_ Irene growled. There were a few fuzzy noises. {_I don't care if you want to see the controls to my gundam. If you don't sit back and let me fly I'm gonna open that hatch next to you and kick you out}_

_{I thought you said you were going to roast his chestnuts over an open fire}_ Came Morgaine's voice over the comm. system. It was tinted with humor.

{_Oh yeah that's right. Fine. I'll roast his chestnuts and then let them cool off as he plummets towards the earth} Irene growled. Kamori had the idea that at that particular moment the blue haired woman was giving the Chinese man a look of death. _

"Try not to kill each other before the missions complete. After it I don't care what happens to Wufei. I won't question anyone if he happens to go missing. But at the moment he could be a valuable ally in helping us save Sandrock and Deathscythe." Kamori rolled her eyes.

_{You know of the gundams we had?}_ Heero asked over Lunarfire's comm.. Everyone heard Morgaine's hidden laugh sound. They had been around her long enough to know what sounds meant what. Which was kinda sad. {_Yes. I did some extensive research on you male pilots. I would've never let you see our gundams or let you know of our abilities if I wasn't confident that you all would be trustworthy}_ Morgaine said. Kamori nodded. She knew it was true. No one could be trusted. The doctors had made it very clear that they were never to reveal their powers or their gundams. But a side conversation had mentioned that they might be able to trust and find help in the male pilots. That was the only reason that gave the girls the ability to show their true selves. 

It was also plainly clear that everyone enjoyed being themselves instead of living a double life.

In a couple hours they would be at the base then all they would have to do is find the boys, rescue them, and then destroy the base. It was so very simple in concept but she didn't doubt that it would be harder than they thought. Kamori was expecting the worst. So was everyone else she suspected. At one side of her monitor was the inside of everyone else's cockpit with their faces set with determination. Melody's was exceedingly determined. But she had a huge reason for wanting the innocent rich blond back.

The red head pressed a button on her controls. Alright. She leaned back. The gundam was now on auto pilot. She would wait till they got to the base before unleashing her nightmare upon the BLOOD base.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

{_Brazilian base within sight} Morgaine came from over the comm. system. _

_{Enemy Capricorns are still unaware of us. We should stop here and hide our gundams}_ Maxine said. 

"Alright. We'll proceed on foot and locate the missing pilots" Kamori answered back halting mid air with her gundams metallic black wings outstretched before dropping skillfully into the cover of the rainforest.

{_Be careful as to where you land, guys. The rainforest is very delicate and we wouldn't want to destroy it anymore than people already have. Besides, we also don't want BLOOD to become aware of us because we make too much noise. Who knows…they could have motion detectors set up in the trees} Irene said. _

{_I just scanned the area. There aren't any motion detectors for us to worry about} Melody landed quietly beside Nightmare gundam. Everyone landed in formation. They piled out of their gundams and discreetly covered them with camouflaged tarping. Melody loaded her gun and flung it at Heero._

"You guys will need the gun's more than we do." She said tip-toeing off in sneakers, loose black shorts and a red tank-top. Everyone followed behind her, ready for soldiers to fly out of the bushes. But at the moment, their only obstacles were the annoying bugs that could only be shooed away by Kamori's mental glare.

_//Not now you stupid bugs// _She growled. They immediately flew away in search of different food. 

A large metal foot stopped down in front of them making them all freeze. A Capricorn looked around, not seeing them, and then walked on, calling it clear to his buddies in the area. Irene shape-shifted into a jaguar and walked up to the base without the mecha's even throwing her a second glance. It was defiantly the rear of the base. And Irene walked up to the back door effortlessly before roaring back to the group.

"She says its all clear. No sign of any other guards besides the Capricorns." Kamori translated, looking in both directions, before dashing off towards where Irene had just assumed a human form. Morgaine and the rest quickly followed. 

Stealth mode: Activated.

Some unfortunate sap had left the back door open and then sat to take a nap at the guard post next to it. He was totally unaware of the pilots at the slipped through the door.

"Make sure he stays out." Morgaine motioned quietly. Max nodded and silently raised a hand to the soldiers sleeping face. Her eyes took on a glowing neon blue.

After a moment the soldier visibly slunk lower into his seat.

Max turned to the group and nodded. "He'll sleep through anything now; Even the destruction of this base." Everyone moved forward silently as they slowly worked their way deeper into the base.

"Where exactly are they being held?" Wufei asked. Irene glared. Kamori clamped a hand on the blue haired girls shoulder and shook her head. 

"They should be in the holding cells below this layer. We should find a door that leads down there in a matter of moments." And as if magic they came upon the stairway double doors. Also, as if by magic, a soldier seemed to appeared.

"Halt!" Kamori winced and turned to see the soldier standing behind them with his gun raised. "Who are you?" He barked. She saw his hand inch its way down to the walky-talky at his belt. Kamori looked back at her friends then at the soldier. She motioned for them to go towards the doors.

"GO!" She rushed the soldier, plowing headlong into his stomach using the force of her shoulder. The others took there chance and ran down the stairs.

~Owari

Raven: Yeah. I haven't updated in forever and now you're getting a short chapter. I'm really sorry but in order to get things up more often I'm going to try the technique of writing short chapters more frequently. I hope that works out a little better.  


	12. SO SORRY

**Not an actual update!**

Okay…I've been having problems with this story lately, thus causing me to not update. I thought I knew where I was going, but, turns out, I don't. I really don't like the story as it is so I'm going to have to take it down so I can revise the whole thing and make it brand spankin' new with all the editing and additions that I could possibly want.

I'm really sorry to anyone who was a fan of this, like my friend Morgaine, who I used as a character (though I completely changed her appearance and everything) in this story. I promise I'll put it up and it'll be better than ever. I've been so busy lately (and lazy) that I haven't updated much. I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…

Anyway, I'll get up the revised first chapter soon. You'll know it's gonna go up soon when I take this, the original, down. Okay? Good. Ja ne!

Raven


End file.
